School of the Gifted
by WrinBaka
Summary: The Inu gang is off to Collage! Hidden cameras, mooning half demons, love and underwear, whats new!
1. Long Bus Rides and new Friends

**HELLO FOLKS! I AM STELLA BY MOOR, FORMALLY KNOWN AS WRINBAKA, FORMALLY KNOWN AS DEMONFOXLADY, (I CHANGE MY MIND A LOT) EVEN ABOUT THIS STORY. I GO BACK AND READ THIS, ONLY TO DISCOVER THAT MY WRITING STYLE HAS CHANGED OVER THE PAST TWO YEARS, WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY. SO ITS GETTING A MAKE OVER, HOPEFULLY EVERY COUPLE OF WEEKS I WILL RE-UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER, PARTS CUT, TITLES CHANGED, PARTS ADDED… WHO KNOWS. BUT I THINK THE CHANGE WILL BE FOR THE BETTER! ENJOY!**

18 year old Kagome kissed her mother and boarded the bus, the bus driver looked just as tired as her as he smiled meekly and turned back to his black coffee. She slowly walked to the back and sat down three seats from the back. She sleepily waved goodbye through the window to her family.

_'Who ever decided to pick me up at three in the morning should be dragged into the street and shot'_

She sighed.

She was off to spend five years at Shikon Academy for the Gifted. For that was what She was '_gifted_' with miko powers. She had trained sense she was six and now she was off for more training. And well, The Shikon Academy for the Gifted is a place for it. Students from all over Japan came, all different. Mikos, Priests, Demons, half Demons, and Even Demon exterminators came from all over. It was the best place in the nation to learn about the strange and stranger…

_She leaned her head against the drafty window, and dozed off…_

She didn't sleep long; a Tapping on her shoulder woke her up. She shot up, almost yelling for Sota to leave her alone when she remembered were she was. Blinking at the morning light that was beginning to creep in the window, she looked at the Guy in baggy Jeans and a tight T-shirt.

"Yea" She said groggily. She became uncomfortable when he just stared at her and didn't answer. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if he had been staring at her face.

He came to his senses. "Huh . . . oh! Its getting kind of full may I sit with you" He asked.

Kagome looked around at the ten empty seats around them.

"Can't you sit there"

"ummm . . . The sun will be in my eyes . . . "

"There"

"There? . . . umm no not there see the gum on the seat"

"There"

"Alas I don't think I would be comfortable in any other seat but yours, I always feel comfort around beautiful women. Kagome sighed, somewhat used to the comment, for she was quite pretty.

"Fine . . . sit with me . . . What's your name" she said as she moved her junk off the seat.

"Miroku. I'm Going to train to be a monk' He said as he shoved a small duffel under the seat.

"Kagome, I'm a Miko." She said as she yawned and leaned against the window.

Kagome woke up Five min. later With a Jump. Some one was touching Her butt. She glared at the Sleeping Monk,

"Out NOW" She yelled as she pushed him off the seat into the isle.

"Anything for a lady" he Said smirking as he sat down across from her, giving her one last wink before pulling on his sweatshirt, and leaning against the window.

She, again for the Third time settled down at the window…

"I Don't believe I have to go with you" said InuYasha as He glared at his Half brother who ignored him at watched for the bus.

"It's for your own good." Said the older of the two, Sesshomaru.

They Looked alike, waist long blonde hair and grumpy expressions. The older had his misty eyes, serious but generally kind, his half brothers eyes where gold and filled with anger.

"Feh" InuYasha Grumbled. He watched for the bus as well.

Kagome woke up after about an hour when somebody dropped their suitcase outside the bus, more people where loading. Realizing that sleeping on busses is not the easiest thing to do. She sat up and looked around as she flattened her fluffed hair. Two twin girls where sitting in Miroku's old seat across from Kagome. They where sporting the popular bus attire, jeans and sweatshirts, and where playing cards. The one leaned on the window and thought as her small, animal like ears on the top of her head turned back in concentration.

"Hello" Said the One on closest to Kagome, she flashed a big white smile and nudged her sister who laid down and card and looked up.

"Hey, I'm Kagome . . . You're half Demons right" She said as she glanced at small fuzzy ears and big brown eyes.

"yea" Said the one as she picked up a card her sister had laid down and placed her whole hand down. "Our Mom was a ferret Demon! Dad, Mortal"

The other twin sighed in defeat and pushed her short hair back" I'm Yuki by the way, and this card cheater here-("that was a perfectly legal move, you just shouldn't have put down that 8!")- is Yuna. Y'all want to play BS? We have enough people!"

Everyone nodded and they started the game.

"Do you Know Sango" said Yuna as she pointed to a sleeping girl in the seat behind them.

Kagome didn't.

Yuki nodded and Jabbed Sango hard on the shoulder. Sango shot up very quickly, a large boomerang in hand, and a scream coming from her mouth.

She officially scared every one on the bus half to death. A girl in the front spun around and bumped Into Miroku who had been Inches away from her butt. She slapped him and moved to another seat.

"This is Kagome! She is going to train as a Miko" Said Yuna. Their Conversation continued with another person involved.

"A Pleasure" she mumbled rubbing her temples. "Sorry bout all that, When you live in my house, that's how you always wake up, but its usually because something is trying to kill you or it is my crazy father training me to think something is about to kill me… crazy coot… anyway miko training huh? That's Neat I'm starting as an exterminator"

Kagome Meet Other People as the bus sped Toward Shikon. The girl Miroku had been stalking came to join them. Her Name was Rin and she was training as A miko as well. A Demon Wolf named Kouga said Hi. Yuna turned red and started asking if he had noticed Her. Yuki Found Him unattractive.

The bus had made several stops along the way. And unpleasant one introduced a girl who was yaking loudly on her cell phone about who knows what.

"We got one more stop to make and then its just half an hour till we get there" Said the bus driver. Kagome was sick of this bus it had been eight hours sense she got on, and the sandwich her mother had offered her, was still sitting on the kitchen counter.

The Bus Slowed down to a stop and Two People got on. The walked down the isle. Kagome looked at the one with the cute ears. He noticed her looking at him.

"What do you want" He said, as He sat down in the only Empty seat next to Sango.

"Well excuse me for breathing" she snapped and looked at Rin. Who was very red and looking At the Other Guy who was trying to find a seat. Kagome decided to be matchmaker. "Here is a seat" she hollered as she pointed next to Rin..

"Thank you" he said as he sat down. " My name is Sesshomaru, That's my half Brother InuYasha, ignore him. He is always a jerk." He started To Flirt to Rin and She flirted back.

She glanced At InuYasha who was glaring at Sesshomaru who was laughing at a joke that Rin had told him. "What? You jealous" said Kagome.

"Shut up bitch' he grumbled and turned around to look out the window.

Half an hour later, The Bus Turned into a Gated Drive way and finally stopped. Kagome grabbed her stuff and Jumped out the door. In front of her was a big building with ivy all over it, Smaller similar buildings covered the campus around them as well.

"Welcome" Said a Voice Behind them "welcome to shikon"

**Well redid this whole chapter in my intro to Microsoft class, I am like 2 lessons ahead of everyone else, so I did this instead, way more important that learning how to change font on Microsoft word.**


	2. Its a full moooooon tonight!

****

Em; chapter 2 chapter 2!! *Does a dance*

****

Felix: We got THREE reviews for last chapter!!! And it was up for 1 whole day too!!

****

Ringo: So what's happening in this chapter?

****

Em: no clue. Writers block

****

Felix: how can you have writer's block! Its only chapter 2 for petes sake!!!

****

Ringo: who is Pete anyway

****

Em: there is this albino squirrel who eats our birdseed that I named Pete!

****

Ringo; *sweatdrop*

****

Em: what? I did! And the one that doesn't have a tail, his name is Larry!!

****

Pete the albino squirrel: Yaaah! I get to do the disclaimer!!! Ahem, We don't own InuYasha bug off!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

Em: I can't do this!! What to write what to write!!!

****

Felix: I thought we were starting!!!

****

Em: I don't know what to write!!

****

Ringo: let me write it!!

****

Em: no!! you'll scare away our reviewers!! Sigh . . . I'll wing it and see what happens. Carry on!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kagome looked around. The school was very pretty, It was at the top of a Big hill that overlooked a small town at the bottom and an ocean in the distance. To her left she saw to Big Buildings that looked like gyms. To her right, she saw to more buildings that looked like dorms. 

Kagome Looked at Rin and Sesshomaru who were studying the ground. She looked too and saw the ground was covered in giant mosaics.. They all told stories through the pictures in beautiful detail. She was standing on the legend of the thunder brothers. She would have looked longer but a whistle made her look up.

"Welcome to Shikon Academy for the gifted!!" Said a Load Voice From behind her. She turned around to face a small woman in her mid thirties "Before you settle in to your Rooms you need to find out were your room is" She said as she handed papers to people. She walked over To Them. "Hey Girls! My name is Salma! I'm in charge of the girl's dorm . . . and he guys dorm . .. what the heck I am in charge of the whole school!! If you need anything talk to me" she gave the last paper to Kagome. It had her school id # Class schedules and Room number. Number 106.

"Hey! Whats your room Number" She asked as she looked at Sango's paper.

"105" Said Rin and Sango at the same time.

"Yah! We're roomies!" said Rin as she hugged Sango.

"We are in 107" Said Yuna as she read over her paper.

"Great! Who am I with!" Kagome said as whacked herself in the head. _'I hope she isn't a slob!'_

"Stop whining Kagome!" Said Sango as she Pulled Kagome's hands off her head. "On the back of the paper is a map so lets go find our rooms."

"Agreed in you help me with my stuff" Kagome said as she tugged on a dufflebag. When it was free she through it in a pile with a lot of other bags. Yuna's Eyes widened.

"Are all those yours!"

Kagome blushed "It's not that much!" She grabbed the bags and attempted to walk and fell on her face.

"Can we help you? Its our Job" Said a voice behind Them. They turned around to find To Guys in Janitor Suits. One was a guy about their own age and the other was a toad.

"Eek!" Rin Screamed as she kicked the toad in the shins. He fell over.

"My name is Hojo" Said the other guy. "And that was Jaken, we'll carry your bags for you."

"HOJO! What type of name is that! It sounds like Hoho!" Said Kouga as he came up behind Yuna. He went and jabbed Hojo in the gut. he Fell over Next to Jaken. "Were is the cream filling? Hostess now that's the stuff!" He said as he walked off.

"That was strange" Said Kagome She turned to Yuna who had a goofy expression on her face.

"But so dreamy!!" She said Kagome sighed and grabbed some of her bags.

*

InuYasha Looked Down at his paper as it was handed to him by his 'dorm leader'. "Course schedules, map and . . . room 215" He mumbled as he read the paper. _and whats up with a female dorm leader?_

"215?" Said a voice behind Him. InuYasha nodded "Then you're my room mate" InuYasha looked the guy over. He had dark black hair and was dressed casually. His Tight Red T-shirt was half tucked into his baggy jeans. Purple converse stuck out at the bottom. On his left had was some type of glove thing 'some stupid fashion I suppose' he thought. "Who you?" He asked rudely.

"my name is Miroku, I'm studying as a Monk . . . I overheard your brother say you're name was inu-yaka" He said as he picked up some bags and walked toward the guys dorm.

"Its InuYASHA" he grumbled as he follow suit.

*

Kagome looked around the room as she sat down her bag. It was simple. As you walked into the room you came to the back of a small couch, there was a small coffee table and a TV against a half wall. On the other side of the half wall were two beds and two desks and 2 doors. The first door led to a bathroom and the second to a walk-in closet. Kagome dumped her bags on the Bed next to the bay window and looked out to the guy's dorm.

In that very same guys dorm InuYasha looked out his window at the girls dorm. Kagome saw him first she waved at him. When he saw her he flipped her off. _'if that's how you want to play'_ she thought as she turned around and dropped her pants _'hahahaha'_.

InuYasha was in shock he had just been mooned.

"Perfect Timing" said Miroku as he set up a telescope. "see now we can see into the dorms!!" InuYasha Looked at him disgusted and closed the blinds.

"Hey Kagome, Have you figured out the shower-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Sango screeched as she walked in to see Kagome wiggling her butt in front of the window.

"Teach that jerk to flip me off again." She said as she fixed her pants.

"This is my room mate!?!" said a disgusted voice from the door. Kagome looked past Sango at the girl in the Doorway. Her dark Hair was pulled back and her clothes looked 5 sizes too small. "My name is Kikyo . . . She said as she walked in and dumped her bags.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

Ringo; hahahahahahaha

****

Felix; That is so OOC for kagome!!

****

Em; who cares!!

****

Felix; hahahahaha*teardrop*hahahahaha!!

****

Em: oh hehehehe-please-hehehehe-review!!

Ramen forever.


	3. Don't Snap my Bra!

Em; Yahhh! Chapter 3!!  
  
Ringo: yippie Skippie!!!  
  
Felix; Please tell me that We won't have a long AU befor we start like lat time!  
  
Em; Nope! This chapters one is really short!!!  
  
Larry the Cucumber: We Don't Own InuYasha!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You! You are my Roommate!!' said Kagome as she Watched Kikyo Push her stuff off the bed and put Her own stuff in its place. "Hey! That's My bed!" Said Kagome as she pushed Kikyo's stuff of the Bed.  
  
"No! It's my bed!" She said As she Pushed Kagome Out of the Way.  
  
'I don't believe it!!' Kagome Thought as Kikyo Put her Junk on the Bed Again. "Now hang on a sec! I got here FIRST!! If you wanted This one you could Have Moved Your Little Anorexic Butt!"  
  
"You shouldn't talk Fat ass! And for your Information! I would have gotten here 1st but the elevator broke so that Hobo guy had to fix it!"  
  
"It was broken when I came too! I just used the stairs!" Kagome screeched while Sango watched from behind the couch.  
  
*  
  
"What are you doing Now?" InuYasha said as he shoved Boxers into a dresser Drawer. Miroku was fiddling with the cords of the TV. He stood up looking very pleased with himself. InuYasha became nervous when a perverted grin spread across his face.  
  
"Okay see this cord" He said as he held up a wire.  
  
Nod nod  
  
"See! It connects to the TV and to . . . " He said all this as he plugged the cord into the telescope. "Turn on the TV" after a brief minuet of searching for the romote InuYasha turned it on.  
  
On the Screen was a Fuzzy image of a window. Miroku Frowned and turned the knobs on the Telescope. The image came into Focus and InuYasha found himself looking at Kagome and that Cell-phone-chatty-girl Having an Argument.  
  
"Now this is Interesting!" Said Kouga as he walked in and sat down Next To InuYasha. "Don't they know that if their Windows are open and its getting dark you can see in? Tisk tisk"  
  
*  
  
"You bitch How many times do I have to tell you!!" said Kagome as she started to get really mad. "This is your Bed!! THAT one is mine!!" Kagome Reached down to Grab Kikyo's bag when a Hand slammed Against Her face.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Get your Hand off my bags you bitch!" said Kikyo.  
  
"How dare you slap me!" said Kagome.  
  
SLAP!  
  
*  
  
"lay it On oh her Kikyo!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Aww! That hurt!!" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"pass the Popcorn . . . hey Miroku did you here me Pass.The.Pop.Corn!!" said InuYasha as he bounced an empty coke can of Miroku's head.  
  
"Shut up man! Your Distracting me!" Said Kouga as he munched on some Goldfish. "Hey I bet $25 o Kagome!"  
  
"I say Kikyo!!'  
  
"Naw! Sango will get fed up with them and beat the shit out of both of them!!"  
  
"Now THAT would be cool!!"  
  
*  
  
"you Bitch!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Wrench!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Slut"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You will voluntarily sleep with Miroku!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You'll Voluntarily Sleep With Jaken!"  
  
SNAP!  
  
"ow! Don't Snap my bra strap!! Take this!!"  
  
SNAP!  
  
"ow!"  
  
SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Grr!"  
  
SNAP!  
  
"You broke My bra!!" Screeched Kikyo!  
  
By This Time Sango had Grown Very Tired off this and left. She returned a minuet later with a giant boomerang.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"NOW SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!! DINNER IS IN TEN MINITS!!! GET READY AND GET ALONG OR IWILL MAKE THIS DORM ROOM A LIVING HELL!!!! Thank you!" She said and walked out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Hahahaha!! I win! Cough it up!!" said a very proud Sesshomaru as InuYasha and Kouga handed him money. "Told ya she'd break it up!!"  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Em: hahaha! Ya know . . . the last three chapters have all been in the same day!!  
  
Ringo; wow!  
  
Felix: That was funny!  
  
Kikyo: No it wasn't!! You made her break my bra!  
  
Em; *walks up behind Kikyo and pulls on the back of her thong into a wedgie*  
  
SNAP!  
  
Kikyo: you broke my thong!!!  
  
Ramen Forever! 


	4. Lets Have Some Kids!

Em: Ramen Ramen ramen ramen!!!!!  
  
Felix; Weeeeeee love ramen!!!  
  
Ringo: Yummy 2 the Tummy!!  
  
Em: if you haven't guessed we are writing this chapter with our best friend Ramen!!!  
  
Felix; our Bowl Of Ramen Talks!  
  
Ringo: so it gets to do the disclaimer!!  
  
Ramen . . .  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome set her school clothes on HER bed, she had won the argument!!, She now looked down at the uniform that she got out of her closet. It was . . . interesting, The short skirt was dark purple and the top was light pink. She was afraid to run into Miroku in this outfit. As she slipped into the skirt her butt poked out underneath by about an inch. A quick glance throughout the drawers found underwear type things to put underneath. 'well . . . that's a little better' the top was also a shock for the back was open accept for the strings that held it on. Tall black Swede boots that laced up in the front plus the rest of the outfit made her look like a slut.  
  
"Good! So I'm not the only one with a night job at Hooters!' Said Rin as she walked in with the same uniform. "Sango's is different . . . but Mabey its because she isn't a miko"  
  
"Must be" said Kagome as she put a Black Ribbon around her neck "Kikyo has the same outfit as us" She said as she brushed her hair one last time. "Lets go!"  
  
As they walked out they bumped into Sango. She wore tight black pants and a tight long sleeved shirt. Both black. She had a big Belt on that was the dark purple that had a pink scarf that Hung along half of it. She had on dark purple boots and tall gloves that had no fingers and laced up the sides. Farther down The hall the bumped into Yuki and Yuna. Their uniform was better, The had The same pink shirt as Rin and Kagome But they had very baggy purple pants and Gloves like Sango's that were black.  
  
"Ready!" Said Rin.  
  
Nod nod.  
  
"Lets go!!"  
  
*  
  
InuYasha looked at his reflection. He looked good. Not hot, but good. The Baggy Black Pant were Confortable and Tight Sleeveless purple shirt showed off his mussels.  
  
"Come on already!! Lets go!" said Kouga as he pounded on the door of their room.  
  
"We'll be their after Princess InuYasha finishes her Grooming" said Miroku "seriously lets go!"  
  
InuYasha looked at his roommate. Miroku was dressed the same but his shirt was black and a loose robe of dark purple covered him. InuYasha grabbed his father sword and left the Room.  
  
"Do you really need to bring that with you?" Said Miroku as they waited outside Sesshomaru and Kouga's rooms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sword" he said  
  
"He won't go anywhere With out it" Said Sesshomaru as he came out the room. "It was our dads . . . he had two swords he got that one and I got the other . . . Lets go"  
  
*  
  
The Girls walked through s large Archway into a Large Room. It was A circular Room and The Walls were all windows and The setting sun made the Room Glow Orange. There were 7 round tables, One was bigger than the others and it Had teachers and staff members. The other tables had ten chairs. Rin walked over to a table right next to an open patio door. A soft breeze whipped through and Kagome smelled the ocean.  
  
A couple minuets later The Guys walked in. InuYasha Started Toward an empty table but Miroku steered the others toward the girls.  
  
"Kagome! Switch me places!" said Rin through her teeth.  
  
"Why?" Said Kagome but she switched anyway and Rin was now on the end. Kagome under stood when Sesshomaru took the empty seat next to Rin. All he guys sat down too. This was the arrangement. Kouga Yuna, Yuki, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, empty seat, and back to Kouga.  
  
"Hey every one!" Said Salma through a microphone at the head table. "Yes that would be me talking . . . yea . . . in other words . . . SHUT UP! . . . Thank you . . . ahem . . . welcome to another Year At Shikon Academy for some of you and welcome All the newbies I'm sure that all the seniors will help you fit in" Some of the older students Laughed. Kagome remembered senior prank day from high school.  
  
She Continued. " if you go to your Rooms in your desks you find your daily schedule and Activities calendar. Some of our activities are beach visits town shopping and our yearly camping trip!! So eat up! Then off to bed lights out at 11!" She said and sat down.  
  
"Oh a yearly camping trip!! Sounds like fun!!" Said Yuki as she Grabbed a Turkey sandwich of a platter. "I have ne-"  
  
Kikyo barging in the room interrupted her. She sighed and looked around for an empty seat. The only on was at their table. She walked Over And sat between InuYasha And Kouga.  
  
"Hello!" She said and gave A sedusive grin. "my name is Kikyo as SOME of you already know." She shot a glare at Kagome who just rolled her eyes.  
  
Their Conversation Continued until Salma came up to their table. "Hey Guys! If you are Running late to dinner in the Future? You can't come is so its no dinner for you unless you bum it off the kitchen."  
  
Again their conversation continued. They were talking about their hometowns When Kikyo interrupted them for the 2nd time.  
  
"Is it me? or are Uniforms too baggy?" She said. Kagome looked as Kikyo's short skirt and skimpy shirt. She wanted to call her a slut but she was wearing the same thing so she decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"I so agree!" said Miroku. "The women's Clothing's is way to baggy! They should slim it down!"  
  
InuYasha though he was going to be sick "can you be any more perverted!" he said to Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha I am not being a pervert!" he said.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" screeched Sango as she stood up and dumped her lemon aid on his head. "grab my butt again and die!!"  
  
Kagome looked at the soaked Miroku, the soaked Miroku who was getting what he deserved and at Sango who resembled something out of a horror movie. There was an odd silence.  
  
"So! You said your name was InuYasha." Said Kikyo as she broke the silence. InuYasha looked at her with a disgusted expression.  
  
"What about it bitch!" He growled. Kikyo Just Giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"I just love Tough men! Want to have Kids together!" She said and InuYasha Choked On an olive. He looked at her and, to his relief, She was holding a bag of sour patch kids.  
  
"Get lost and if you're desperate? Ask the lemony pervert" he growled as he got up from the table.  
  
"I'm not a pervert!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
*  
  
"InuYasha I wish that you would STOP calling me a pervert!" Said Miroku as He Hung up a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit poster. (That is so ironic I could scream!) After it was set up he went to a box he had set aside earlier. Form inside it He pulled out a laptop.  
  
"Uhh Miroku?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"A . . . what is that?"  
  
"This? This my Friend Is the dell 4500 Laptop with the-"  
  
"Yes it is a computer . . . so tell me . . . WHY CAN"T YOU USE THE ONE IN THE ROOM" InuYasha screamed as he pointed to 2 identical Laptops on the desks.  
  
"This one is better!! Watch" Miroku Quickly set it up and began Typing he was silent for a Minuet and then . . .  
  
"Look Inu . . . I've hacked onto a computer in the Girls Dorm.!!" He exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"Who's Computer is it?!?" said InuYasha now very Interested.  
  
"Its Salma's"  
  
"Isn't she the chick in charge of the girls dorms?"  
  
"Yea and . . . ohhh!! What is this!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Em: bum bum bummmmmm!  
  
Felix: Cliffhanger!!  
  
Em: Sorry that this Chapter isn't very Funny.  
  
Ringo: the sour Patch Kids thing is funny  
  
Em: I got that idea from a magazine quiz it was . . .  
  
You go to a basket ball game and you sit next to a cute guy What do you say?  
  
Don't say anything just look ahead and hope he makes the 1st move.  
  
Ask if he knows any of the players.  
  
"You wanna have kids together?" and pull out some sour patch kids.  
  
Em: Seriously . . . who would say c.  
  
Felix: ohh a contest for our reviewers!! Tell us which one you would pick!!!  
  
Ringo; and also . . . THANK YOU!!  
  
Em; for all your reviews! It only been 3 chapters and I got 10 reviews!!!  
  
Ramen Forever. 


	5. The Panty Collection!

Em: Chapter 5!!! Do you know how many reviews I have gotten for the last 4 chapter!! 12 reviews!! 12!! I am so proud of myself I could run around a scream my head off.  
  
Ringo: please don't!  
  
Em" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!!! *head falls off and rolls around*  
  
Felix: isn't special effects sumthin!!  
  
Ringo: lets try something new and not do a disclaimer!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome Spit out her mouthful of tooth past and Glanced at her watch. It was only nine thirty, she had time to email her mom and little brother.  
  
She Glared at Kikyo as she passed her. The stupid Git was talking on her cell phone and Thymasting with . . . well a Thymaster. Kagome turned on the Computer.  
  
Ping! You got mail!  
  
Kagome Looked at the Subject; Girls Shopping trip next weekend!!  
  
Click!  
  
"Hey Kikyo! There is going to be a shopping trip next weekend!"  
  
*  
  
"Wow . . . a shopping trip" said InuYasha very sarcastically. "What's go you so exited? Hoping to get that new Skirt you wanted?" InuYasha Teased.  
  
"This is perfect!!" Exclaimed Miroku!!.  
  
"Hoping to get a handbag too?"  
  
"No Ding dong! If every girl Is gone I can Start my Books!!"  
  
*  
  
"Oh Goody! I can cash my Frederick's of Hollywood gift card!" Exclaimed Kikyo Happily.  
  
Sweat drop!  
  
*  
  
"You're books?" InuYasha Said Confused as Miroku Jumped up and Got a Big Black Scrap book of the bookcase.  
  
" Every Girl I have Liked or known I have made information into a book! See look" He Plopped to book down on the table. Inside on every page was a picture of a girl and some info. InuYasha Almost gagged when he saw, on every page, a pair of underwear stapled to it.  
  
"and How did you get this?"  
  
*  
  
Kagome Ran Down TO Sango's room to tell her. She barged in with out knocking. Rin Jumped at the sudden noise and Sango ran out of the Bathroom With a Face mask on scaring Kagome half to death. Kagome Told the news and left as quickly as she came.  
  
*  
  
'What's with the Pantys?" said Sesshomaru as he walked in.  
  
"My personal collection!" Said Miroku Proudly  
  
Sesshomaru Bend down and sniffed it. "You didn't get them the way you are implying, there is non of your sent on them so cough it up . . . how did you get it?"  
  
"All right! I just stole them while they were out which is what we are going to do next week!"  
  
"Huh?" said Sesshomaru Confused. InuYasha tapping on the computer and him reading it helped him understand. "Cool! . . . Can you hack into a certain room and get the email or IM?"  
  
"Sure what room Number?"  
  
*  
  
Rin was about to go to bed when a beep on her computer told her that an IM was coming through. Sango beat her to the computer.  
  
"Do you know this . . . fluffMaster45?" Sango said as she dried her hair after her shower.  
  
"No" She replied but responded anyway.  
  
PrincessPeachy788: Who r u?  
  
FluffMaster45: It Sesshomaru . . . Hey  
  
PrincessPeachy788: oh hey! How did u get my IM?  
  
FluffMaster45: Miroku is an excellent hacker . . . he got it for me  
  
PrincessPeachy788: coolness! Srry 2 let you go but its my beddy by time . . . ha don't I sound like a freak but I got up at 4 this morning. See ya tomorrow!  
  
FluffMaster45: See ya!  
  
Rin Sighed as she shut down her laptop. 'This is going to be a great year!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Em: sorry that this chapter was short and not very funny . . . can you guesse who is gona fall in luuuuuv!  
  
Ringo: Rin and Fluffy  
  
Em: uh huh and Kag/inu San/mir Yuna/koga and I think that's it . .  
  
Felix; what happens next chapter?  
  
Em; Naraku shows up!!  
  
Felix; nifty!  
  
Em: if you remember from last chapter I had a question for our reviews so I'm gonna ask it again!!  
  
You go to a basketball game and you sit next to a really hot guy what do you do/  
  
Stare strait ahead and don't talk?  
  
Ask him if he knows any of the players?  
  
C, "wanna have kids together?" and pull out some sour patch kids?  
  
Review and tell us which one! 


	6. My Amazing Note!

Em: and *cries uncontrollably* I'd like to thank the academy!! Thank!! Thank you so much!!!  
  
Ring: O_o  
  
Felix: What are you doing!  
  
Em: We have gotten twenty six reviews!! That's more than all my other stories combined!!  
  
Felix: Big woop!  
  
Em; oh shut up! Ahem this isn't a chapter so sorry a big authors note on what's to come! Every five chapters is an au to thank reviewers extra and ell what's about to happen!!!  
  
Ringo; sigh  
  
Em; ahem . . . this is going to be a really long story it is a five year school and I'm gonna be their alllllll fiiiiiive yeeeeaaarrrs! So be prepared for the longest story you have ever read in your life! For its going to be 100+ chapters for each year!!  
  
Felix; and when do we have time to do this  
  
Em: okay!! It time to display our results on the question I asked you last chapter!!1 ahem the question was . . .  
  
Your at at basketball game and you sit next to a really hot guy. What do you do?  
  
Stare strait ahead and don't say anything?  
  
B, Ask if he knows any of the players  
  
You wanna have kids together" you say as you pul out some sour patch kids.  
  
Em; and the results are . . .  
  
A . . . 2  
  
B . . . 1  
  
C . . . 2  
  
Em; and these results tell me that no one pays any attention to my AUs . . . sigh . . .  
  
Ringo: Go May and Ame Tenshi! You are the daring folk who picked c!!  
  
Em; okay! O its review responses . . .  
  
Felix; First . . . *pulls paper out of hat* Stacey!!  
  
Em: okay!! . . . STOP CORRECTING MY TYPOS!!!!!!  
  
Ring; and Tell Mr. carbone we say hi!!  
  
Em: and Kyle called . . . you Left your Pink thong at his house.  
  
Felix: next!  
  
Em: Cat silver!! Is 13 our of 13 minions good?  
  
Ringo: sweatdrop  
  
Em; any way next!  
  
Felix; *gives her sheet of paper.*  
  
Em: Kikyu-sama . . . To let you know . . . Kikyo fans shouldn't read this story . . . its going to be major Kikyo dissing.  
  
Felix; next  
  
Em: Sprout! Thankies for all your NICE reviews .grublestaceygrumble . . .  
  
Ringo: are we done now . . .  
  
Em; With reviews yes . . . with the au no  
  
Felix; sigh  
  
Em: okay next chapter Naraku shows up!! And here is a preview of next chapter!!!  
  
***  
  
As they sat down for Lunch Salma walk up to them.  
  
"hey y'all! We got some one who Missed the bus yesterday!! He is in your class so be nice!" She said very quickly. Kagome perked up at this news. 'Hopefully he is good looking! No one is cute here . . . well Mabey InuYasha but that jerk!!'  
  
"Hey . . . do I sit *snort* with you?" said a really stupid sounding voice behind her. They all looked at a guy with black hair that hung blankly at his sides. He was dressed as a monk but something about his attire was different . . . extremely funny in fact!!  
  
"hee hee hee hee" Kagome couldn't stop laughing! A glance around at every one else told her she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Why" said InuYasha. "why do you have a T-shirt with a baboon on it?"  
  
***  
  
ummm bumm bummmmmmmm  
  
Read and review next chapter soon!! 


	7. Alarm Clocks, Muffins, and Wet Dogs

Em: yahh!! Chapter 7!! And because I have sooooo much time this is going to be loooooong . . . I think  
  
Ringo; spring break is fun!!  
  
Felix; yahh!  
  
Ringo; *grabs surf board* Surfs up dude!!  
  
Felix: Yea! *grabs Surfboard* Lets like! Catch some waves dude!!  
  
Em: okay . . . Who gets to do the disclaimer . . .  
  
Hojo; me meeeeeeee!  
  
Em; how about no!  
  
Hojo; awww! Come on let me!  
  
Em; no! You are annoying!!  
  
Hojo: No I'm not!! Now come on please! *Tries to give her a hug*  
  
Em; Help *Grabs purse and pulls out pepper spray and blasts him* bwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome woke up to a very annoying sound the next day . . . well it was two annoying sounds . . . anyway. The 1st one was her alarm clock. Any normal person would have had it on a nice radio station so that they could wake up peacefully. Well she wasn't normal and it wasn't peace full. The thing was stuck between two stations so all you heard was static. It was also on full blast. The 2nd annoying sound was Kikyo jumping out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock shouting something about penguins.  
  
Kikyo came to her senses as Kagome took her braids out. "I'm gonna take a shower" she mumbled as she gathered her bathrobe.  
  
"Hey! I claimed it last night" Said Kagome as she made her bed. A quick glance at each other and the race was on. It was their first full day and neither wanted to be late. So the earlier the shower the better.  
  
"Ha!" Kikyo rejoiced as she slammed the door. She turned around to find herself standing in the closet and the sound of the shower running in the small room next door.  
  
*  
  
Miroku woke up so the sound of InuYasha's shower. He glanced at his clock that he hung on the wall the night before. He had an hour and half before breakfast. In other words . . . Zzzzzzz.  
  
A couple minutes later InuYasha stepped out of the bathroom. Compared to his old house it was a pretty good room. He Looked at the clock on the wall and cringed. It was a really ugly clock. It was Miroku's so next to every number was a picture of a girl in a bathing suit. The night before they had hung up their posters and stuff.  
  
Flash back of the night before . . .  
  
"Its that your dream car" Miroku said as he watched InuYasha hang up a picture of a hummer.  
  
"Yea" he said as he looked at the red car in the picture. He looked to see what Miroku was hanging up on his side of the wall. InuYasha gagged.  
  
It was a big porno picture. Yea a girl just standing there with nothing on but army boots and a helmet.  
  
"Off now!" InuYasha Said as Miroku started to put up another one.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its tacky"  
  
"Is not . . . that is tacky! It looks like a giant shoe box" Said Miroku as he pointed at the hummer picture.  
  
End of flash back . . .  
  
Even though compromising was not on of his best features, the Hooters poster and the swimsuit calendar were up but no porno. He quickly changed into his clothes and walked out of the room to go to breakfast.  
  
As he walked in to the cafeteria he expected to be the first one there. He was surprised to see Kagome sitting as the table. She had a book propped up on her knees and she was sipping orange juice. The remains of a muffin were in front of her.  
  
InuYasha almost turned back but his mind did the weird thing of arguing with itself . . .  
  
Go talk to her!  
  
Feh, and I would do that why?  
  
She is cute  
  
So  
  
Ask her out  
  
Will you shut up!  
  
No  
  
"Shut up!!" InuYasha roared. Kagome's head popped up from her book and stared and InuYasha with a mad expression.  
  
"Well I'm sorry! I forgot how loud I get when I humbly sit here and eat a muffin!!!"  
  
InuYasha felt his face go red. "Umm er . . . Feh" He Mumbled as he sat down across from her. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Murder on the orient express" She said with out looking up.  
  
Odd silence.  
  
InuYasha considered asking her why she mooned him but thought better of it.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
She looked up from her book. "I said are you hungry! There is food over there." she pointed to a long table against the wall.  
  
As he walked off Kagome set down her book with a big thunk and walked to the table too. "I guess I'm still hungry!" She said as she grabbed another muffin and sat down. InuYasha joined her with a bowl of Rice Krispies.  
  
Odd Silence.  
  
"So" She said trying to bring up conversation "I think Rin Really Likes your Brother!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"What do you mean by Feh? Like 'Feh who cares' or what?" She said as she drank down HIS orange juice for she didn't have any left.  
  
"What type of question is that?" He said angrily as she finished his OJ. "Fine . . . It's just a bit shocking because for years I thought he was gay! So seeing him like a girl is a bit weird."  
  
Kagome wasn't surprised. The makeup thing was a bit strange. "So he likes her" nod nod "yah! Rin Will be happy!! I stopped by her room before I came down and she was talking to him online. AND he was so flirting!!" She said as if this would amaze InuYasha. He was getting more orange juice so he didn't here a thing.  
  
*  
  
After Breakfast their classes began. Kagome spent most of the morning in a class on legends with a grumpy old guy. The class was boring . . . well except when she had gotten a note from Rin about fluffy (as Rin is Calling him) Soon it was lunch. Kagome was relieved to find that lunch/study hall was two hours long.  
  
After she got her lunch she looked for her friends. At lunch you could eat out side.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
'Yep its that way!' she told herself. As she turned a bend she came across every one under a big tree. As she sat down Salma came up too them.  
  
"Hey y'all! We got some one who Missed the bus yesterday!! He is in your class so be nice!" She said very quickly. Kagome perked up at this news. 'Hopefully he is good looking! No one is cute here . . . well Mabey InuYasha. What am I saying!'  
  
"Hey . . . do I sit *snort* with you?" said a really stupid sounding voice behind her. They all looked at a guy with black hair that hung blankly at his sides. He was dressed as a monk but something about his attire was different . . . extremely funny in fact!!  
  
"hee hee hee hee" Kagome couldn't stop laughing! A glance around at every one else told her she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Why" said InuYasha. "Why do you have a T-shirt with a baboon on it?"  
  
"What?" He said very excitedly. "Baboons are the coolest!! I love them! I got a baboon comforter! And baboon pillow! A baboon shower! A baboon sweatshirt and baboon briefs!!'  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh and by the way!" he said. "My name is Naraku!!  
  
"Have you met Hojo? You Guys would be great friends!" Said InuYasha in a very good impression of Naraku. Kagome found this mean, funny but mean.  
  
"No I haven't met him!" He said as he sat down Next to Kikyo who looked disgusted. "Is he nice?"  
  
Kagome stared at his lunch. On his plate he had a lot a pickles and that was it. "ummm"  
  
"I looooove pickles" He said as he chomped on five at the same time. To every one's disgust he, mid chewing, took a swig of orange soda.  
  
'yum yum what a combo' thought Kagome as she felt rather ill. A look around told her some one was missing. "Hey, where are Rin and Sesshomaru?"  
  
"You didn't here!!!' squealed Sango. InuYasha put his ears down if protest of the loud sound. "They are at stage 5!!!"  
  
"EEEK! Where at!!!" She said excitedly!  
  
"ummmm? Stage five?" Said a confused InuYasha.  
  
"Stage five is kissing in bushes" said Miroku. InuYasha was about to ask him how he knew that but then is clicked on WHAT his brother was Doin. "Come on!" he growled as he jumped up, I got to go break it up"  
  
"WHAT!!! Nooooo!" Said Kagome Running up behind him. "This is Big for Rin!!"  
  
InuYasha didn't listen he just knocked Hojo over and stole his gardening hose. Kikyo gave Kagome a confused look but Miroku, Sango and Kagome knew what he was doing.  
  
"Don't inu-" Kagome started but they sound of water hitting the once wiggling bushes drowned her out. A Roar that shook the trees and a loud scream erupted from the bushes. In one fast movement InuYasha shoved the hose into Kikyo's hands and he and Miroku dragged Kagome and Sango behind a building at top speed.  
  
Kagome looked around to watch Rin beat Kikyo over the head with the hose and Sesshomaru shaking like a dog.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ringo; hee hee hee  
  
Em; this was an interesting chapter because I weaved myself into it!!  
  
1* my alarm clock is set between two stations and is at full blast! I can't wake up to music and the buzzer scares me.  
  
2* I swear hummers look like giant shoeboxes.  
  
3* a lot of the time I drag my friends to the snack bar at school so I can get a muffin.  
  
4* Murder on the orient Express is one of my fav books!  
  
5* I love Rice krispies  
  
6* how Naraku is with baboons, I'm with a hello kitty! I have a hello kitty comforter. A hello kitty shower! A hello kitty toothbrush! A hello kitty calendar! And a lot of other stuff!!  
  
7* I love pickles  
  
See! I added my life!!!  
  
Ramen forever!! 


	8. Pantie theives! gasp!

Em: we are doing a first!!! I am typing this on a computer!! On an airplane!!! Ringo: we are on spring break headin to Texas!!! Felix: yeeeeeeehaw!! We luv reviewers!! Em: who gets to do the disclaimer? Flight attendant: me!!! Ahem thank you for flying American airlines!! * see's irritated expressions* what? Am I not doing it right? Em: well . . . we tried!! On with the fic!!! *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* The Gardend hose thing was soon forgotten but Rin and Seshy were still running off and disappearing for an while. The next Sunday every girl at shikon left for neighboring city to go shopping . . . "ohhh!!! Kag! That! I got to have!!" Said an exited Rin as she stepped of the bus and ran up to a store window. Kagome trailed behind not really interested in a bright red purse that Rin Was waving in her face saying something or another about how it would go with some dress she has. Shopping was fun for a couple of hours but an all day event would be boring plus money was hard to get a hold of especially is you worked at java nut of what ever that stupid place was called. She felt sick when she saw Kikyo walk out of Fredrick's of holly wood with her arms full of bags. She ran behind a storeso no one would see her toss her cookies. * "Hurry up!!" Growled InuYasha as he rummaged through sango's stuff. ^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Em: Okay I am still on an air plane but now I am going home . . . I didn't have any time over vaca to work on mr. story . . . Rringo: so how was texas any way? Em: very . . . interesting . . . I know!! Lets tell our fans- Felix: we have fans? Em: yes we have fans!! Any way I must tell my readers about my interesting time with my friend Michael . . . ahem On Friday (today is Sunday) I went to my old school after it let out. We went and saw head of state (which is really good) then we went to dinner . . . after dinner he was going to drop me of at my friend kealsey's house. So I gotten directions and we tried to find her house . . . we got lost . . . so we pulled inato this parking lot to look at the map again and after we realised we had no clue on where we are going we started up the car to leave. As we left he came with in 3 inches of hitting a really nice porshe . . . So any way we finally got to my buds house blah blah blah end of day 1 On saterday we went to my church and as we where walking out of this he told me that he had gotten a warning for speeding after he had dropped me off!  
  
Ringo: bad Michael!!  
  
Em: shut up you are interrupting the story!!! Any way after I punished him we went to gameworksto play games and stuff for the rest of the night well my mom called telling me that tornado's were all over the area and we were going back to the hotel. So me and Michael walked out of the mall our conversations as we ran to his car consisted of mainly . . . "ow! Ow! Hail! Ow! Ow!" so any way we found his car and found my parents and started for the hotel. The hail soo became golf ball size hail and it was raining so hard we couldn't see anything but the headlights of mty dads car in front of us!! For a while we pulled under the over pass with a dozen other people and lisened to the radio tell us that tonado's were all over the place. we stared for the hotel again and it was still raining really hard! Finally we got their with several dents in our cars ect. So we went to the lobbey and watched basket ball and ate quesadillas and drank dr. p . . . eccept Michael had water and I had a diet coke . . . After a while Michael left to go home because the storm was almost gone . . .and then! The hotel caught on fire!!! There was a small fire on the floor below us!! So that's my amazing time with Michael . . . . Ringo: wow!! So were is this plane going? Em: milwakie Felix: I thought we lived in ohio? Em: sigh . . . we missed our connection in st. loiuse so we have to go the milwalkie then ohio!! But I have a hunch that we will miss that connection too . . . Ringo: good gravey aren't we suipposed to be writing a story!! Em: I don't even remember whats happening!! *scrolls up* *mummbleing*"ohhh!!! Kag! That! I got to have!!" . . . inuyasha going through sango's stuff . . .okay I kjnow whats happening!! *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^ miroku looked at inuyasha. He had to beg him to come and help get 'the goods'. It was the girls out shopping trip in the neighboring town. It had been very hard to get into the building . . . flash back . . . "Hojo! Have a brownie!!" "why thank you!! My my these are good!!" "thank you I baked them my self" "hee hee I feal funny" "tht is to be expected . . . are these you're keys?" "hee hee hee hee hee hee yup hee hee hee" "thank you" "zzzzzzzzzz" end . . . Yes poor hojo was looked unconscience in a brook closet. Kouga walked in holding a pair of green and a pair of pink underwear. That told miroku that the room of sango and rin was done. Inuyasha had warned him not to tell seshomaru that they were stealing his girlfriends underwear. Miroku took the advise and tuked the undies into the bottem of his bag. He finished with the whiring and looked up to see Inuyasha looking at what he had finished. "it's a microphone so we can hear what they are saying too!" said miroku happely. All the times they had watched kagome and kikyo they never knew what they were saying and that would come in handy if he ever wanted to finish his 'books'. * "kag . . . I got a baad fealing about something . . ." said Rin as she looked at the sky. Kagome stopped and stared up too. A bird was flying about but in other words nothin was happening. She shrugged and went back to her ice cream. * 15 minutes later all the guys were back were they were supposed to be. Miroku was happely stappeling a pair of purple underwear next to picture of sango imagening bad things. InuYasha was working on his web sight and seshy and kouga were doing home work. Inuyasha looked up from his laptop at Miroku. If the girls found out what he did . . . shudder . . . * Kikyo Rummaged through her drawrs for the fith time. Still not there. "kagome? Have you seen my black thong?" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Em: okay!! Sorry it took so long I was on vaca if you didn't read earlier. Any way I finally got to ohio at about 11 oclock last night . . . wait two nights ago . . . I writing this in the library at lunch. Ringo: yup yup!! Em: and I might get my own computer so I will update more!! By for now!! Ramen forever!!! 


	9. KFC and Broken Hearts

Em: nine!  
  
Ringo; yah! Ve are sveeking vish a german accent today beause it vis vapter nine and nine vis german vor no.  
  
Felix: Nine! Nine! vat vis my ramen vou nazi!  
  
Ringo: me! me va nazi! Nine! vit is vou that's va nazi!!  
  
Em: ve do not own Inuvasha . . . alverterzaine!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome Quickly threw her scrolls she had to translate for homework in her bag, and ran to catch up with Rin. She ran around the corner and saw Rin Chatting to Sango happily. Sango noticed Kagome and Ran up.  
  
"a dance!! They are having a dance!!!" She squealed happily jumping up and down!  
  
"When!!"  
  
"Next week! The day before Halloween! It's a costume party!!!!" Rin said as she jumped up and down some more "and guess what! Its one of those dances were the girls ask the guys!"  
  
Kagome groaned at the thought of asking a guy. "I just won't have a date!!" She said as she walked into their dorm room.  
  
"if you don't got a date you can't go!! And you have to go!!!" said Sango. "I'm gonna ask some one!!"  
  
Kagome sighed as she changed into jeans and a T-shirt that said Java-Nut- crazy on it. She had started work their the week before. "I'll think about it . . ."  
  
She thought about it all the way to work and during work and after work. She finally came to the conclusions that the only people she could ask were Kouga, InuYasha, Naraku, Hojo, or an upper classmen. Seshy was taken and Miroku . . . shudder. She realized that she hadn't had any dinner when her stomach rumbled. She saw a KFC and decided to stop in.  
  
InuYasha Looked up from the table he was cleaning to see Kagome walk in. She stopped and waved and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Inu! Do you work here!?!" She said as he emptied the trashcans.  
  
"He isn't the only one." Said Miroku From behind the counter. Kagome gave him a strange look. Then he remembered he had a chicken bucket on his head, "umm . . . any way, may I take you're order"  
  
"haha! Popcorn Chicken! How long have you worked here?" She said as she sat down in a chair next to the counter.  
  
"To weeks, it wasn't my first choice on jobs, but its not bad." He said as he handed her a box of chicken. "I really wanted to Work at Victoria's secret but they weren't hiring" Kagome herd the sound of InuYasha gagging. "So what are you doing out late? Don't think you came all the way here for some chicken."  
  
"Just got off work and I was hungry and-"  
  
"And you wanted to ask me to the dance?" Miroku interrupted. A glare from Kagome told him his answer. "You aren't the only one coming in for that reason today. Kikyo was here annoying InuYasha about it, we had to call security"  
  
"Annoying little bitch" InuYasha grumbled from his new position at the window. The lady in the car outside glared at him. 'What's it like living with her?"  
  
"Horrible! I think she took my favorite pair of panties! I can't find them any were!!" she said. Miroku excused himself to check on the fry machine only to remember that they don't have a fry machine.  
  
*  
  
Rin looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for when she saw Seshy. she was going to ask him to the school dance. She locked her door as she left and ran down the stairs. Hojo had said they were out side by the tree that they ate lunch at. As she stepped outside the cool October wind met her. She quickly walked past the main building to the back were they ate lunch. She saw Seshy and Kouga looking at a magazine.  
  
She ducked behind a wall to fix her skirt. When she was done she was about to go talk to them when Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree.  
  
"That Yuna is a hottie!" He said as a smile spread across his face. Rin stopped shocked. "I wish she could ask me to the dance! I'd have the best date!"  
  
Rin felt her heart crumble into a thousand pieces. He didn't like her . . . he like Yuna!! She felt herself start to tear up and shake. She silently turned around and ran.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha Miroku and Kagome walked up the steps. She had kindly waited for them to finish work before she left so they could walk back together. As She got to the top of the stairs she saw Rin Run by. She became worried when she herd her sob pitifully and watched tears run down her face.  
  
She kept running as fast as she could but lost her balance and fell hitting the ground hard on her knees. Still sobbing, she hit the ground with her fists.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome came up behind her and helped her friend up. Together the walked back to the girls dorm.  
  
Miroku sat in front of the TV and watch Kagome comfort Rin in her room. His new microphones aloud them to hear everything.  
  
"He hates me!! He hates me that . . . jerk!!" Rin screamed as she still sobbed "I . . . I went to go ask him to the dance . . . and I over heard him confess his love to that . . . that Yuna bitch!"  
  
InuYasha stared at the TV in shock. His brother liked Yuna! As if on cue Sesshomaru walked in. concern flashed across his face as he looked at the TV.  
  
"What is going on!!" he roared as he picked Miroku up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do to her!"  
  
"I didn't do anything . . .i was you who did this basterd!" Said a choking Miroku. Seshy let him fall and turned to InuYasha.  
  
"What?" he said  
  
"Baka! You practically confessed your love to another girl right in front of her!" InuYasha said as he glared at his brother. "You said that you liked Yuna"  
  
"No I didn't?!? I don't like her!!" he shouted defensively.  
  
"Yes you did . . . " Said Kouga from the other side of the room as he held the magazine they were looking at. It was a final fantasy x game guide.  
  
Sesshomaru's eye's widened and he ran out of the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Em: okay! To clear any confusion Yuna is a characters on final fantasy x! so Seshy was saying that the game Yuna was hot . . . not 1 of the half demon twins.  
  
Ringo; yea that is kinda confusing  
  
Em; I had this idea for a while!! Please read and review!! 


	10. Tea and Tears

Em: okay 5 chapters ago I said that every five chapters I'll do a note, well I lied . . .  
  
Ringo: we have a big cliffhanger and nothing to say . . .  
  
Em: but we do love our reviewers!!  
  
Felix: and we are going to have a party on chapter 15 and my favorite reviewers get to come!! So review review review!!!  
  
Ringo: and we will be updating a lot more because I'm going to the computer lab during lunch and typing and I might be getting my own computer so like I have updated 2 chapters today!!!  
  
Felix: wow!! That's a lot!! So on with the fic!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Soon Kagome's dorm was filled with sympathetic girls. Every one saying what a jerk Sesshomaru is and such. Yuki and Yuna came in but Rin had screamed at them to go away. Kagome found the room getting rather crowded so she walked onto the balcony and looked out into the night.  
  
"She is really mad at me . . . isn't she" Said a voice behind Kagome she turned to se Sesshomaru standing in the shadows. "Its all a misunderstanding"  
  
She ran up and slapped him across the face "my ass!! She herd you say that you loved Yuna!!" Kagome spat at him  
  
He sighed as he rubbed his cheek. "No . . . I never said I loved her . . . how can you love some one who doesn't exist?" He said as he handed her a magazine. Kagome looked at it and all made sense.  
  
"Where you talking . . . about . . . ohhhh" Kagome said softly.  
  
*  
  
From the guys dorm InuYasha watched his brother talk to Kagome. He was smart to go to a friend first Rin was still in tears and doesn't look good. He watched as Kagome shoved every one out of the room but Rin who as sipping tea with the comfort of a dozen teddy bears and Sango.  
  
*  
  
Rin Looked a Kagome and Sango who were the only ones left. Sango still looked mad but Kagome, she had almost a sad look about her, as if she had seen a heart break. 'Well duh . . . she saw my heart break!!'  
  
"Rin . . . we will be right back" Said Kagome softly as she dragged Sango behind her.  
  
The sad Heart broken girl was alone.  
  
A soft breeze entered the room Rin looked up from her tea to the balcony were Sesshomaru sat by the open doors. To see him broke her heart again.  
  
"I'm sorry! Yuna's room is two balconies over!" she said as she stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Please don't go . . ." Said Sesshomaru sadly "I'm sorry for the confusion"  
  
"I'm sorry too!!" She spat "Sorry I messed up you're love life!!"  
  
"Will you please let me Talk!" he said as she opened the door. He watched her sigh and turn around and look at him with her tear stained eyes. "I wasn't talking about Yuna . . . or the Yuna I'm talking about someone that doesn't even exist!"  
  
He handed her the magazine. At first she didn't look at it. But slowly she took it and glanced down. On the cover was a big picture on Yuna from final fantasy X. Rin felt really stupid at that moment, she just set down on the bed and thought about what had happened. She felt Sesshomaru sit next to her.  
  
Tears came to her eyes and she grabbed Sesshy's shirt and sobbed into it. "I was . . .ssso . . . so stupid!" She cried. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and rocked her She turned to him with tears still running down her cheeks. He softly put his lips to hers. She felt a wave of happiness swarm through her as I she was complete for the first time. They broke the kiss and Rin leaned against him .  
  
ACHOO!  
  
He looked at Rin who know had a big booger hanging out of her nose. They just sat there for a minute before the both started to laugh. Rin whipped of her nose.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Em: awww how sweet!!!  
  
Felix: what happens next!?!  
  
Em: Sesshy and Rin are the only folk with dates so far so it's the mad guy hunt next!!!  
  
Ringo: please review!!!  
  
Ramen forever!! 


	11. Tub of ass cream

Em: I am doing a first!! I have a splitting headache and I'm writing a story!!!  
  
Ringo: ohhhhh! Tylenol?  
  
Em: no thank you  
  
Felix: you know we haven't done a disclaimer in a while  
  
Em: tisk tisk bad me . . .  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After Sesshomaru left the room was filled with girls again and a small party started. It was Great when Rin and Yuna apologized for the confusion and were still good friends.  
  
In the guys dorm a similar party was going on except no diet coke and more beer. At about 2:30 Salma came up to stop the party and every one went to bed.  
  
Kagome lied in her bed and listened the boys singing from their balcony. It wasn't to bad until Miroku started shouting out comments like. "Sango's got a killer ass" "Big boob big boob" "I luuuuuv you Kagome" luckily she fell asleep.  
  
The guys were late to breakfast the next day and had to sneak in. Once they were in they had to suffer through breakfast with hangovers from hell. Miroku was still kinda drunk. He kept talking to his eggo.  
  
Rin and Sesshy were really cute. Last nights events had deepened their relationship. Kagome thought they just glowed.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha looked into the mirror at his reflection. KCF really makes you dress like an idiot. The full swing of a hangover hit Miroku right after breakfast, so now he jumped at small noises and had turned out all the lights. InuYasha opened the door of the balcony and jumped out.  
  
As he walked down the stairs of the school Kagome ran up behind him and clapped her hand in his ear. The loud noise made his head throb.  
  
"Bitch"  
  
She laughed and walked beside him. "I herd you guys singing last night!! I loved the version of the veggie tales theme song!!" She laughed as she ran ahead. "Were did you get the bear? None of you guys are twenty one?"  
  
"Ses looks over twenty one" he said as they cut across the park. "He has been getting beer with no trouble sense he was sixteen." Kagome looked at him, he could easily pass for 21 too. InuYasha walked into KFC.  
  
'He has warmed up around me I wonder if I should ask him?' She thought as she ran into the KFC.  
  
"Hey Inu!" She said as she ran in. Miroku clamped his hands over his ears and winced.  
  
"He is in the back . . . don't walk so loudly!" Said Miroku as he went to open the windows of the drive through.  
  
Kagome ran into the back room. As she ran around the chicken maker she bumped into some one. She looked up from her position on the floor to see InuYasha in the same position covered in KFC buckets.  
  
"Hee hee sorry Inu!!!" She said as she lifted a bucket off his eyes. She fell into his golden eyes, she just stood there for a second staring and them. InuYasha got tired of her staring at him so he jumped up quickly knock Kagome onto a bucket.  
  
"Hey that wasn't very nice!! Help me up!!" Kagome said as she tried to get her ass out of the bucket. InuYasha sighed and grabbed her hands to pull her up. She was now on her feet but the bucket was still stuck on her butt. Kagome's eyes widened as she tugged on it and it wouldn't come off.  
  
She looked at InuYasha who was tying not to laugh . . . I didn't work. "Miroku!! Check this out!!  
  
Miroku came running and stopped when he saw a KFC bucket poking out of her skirt.  
  
" . . . . . . hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" he roared as he sat on the floor. InuYasha was also laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Bucket of ass!!!! Only $2.99"  
  
"Would you like a tub of ass cream!!!"  
  
Finally they controlled them selves.  
  
"Help me get it off!! I can't go to work with a bucket stuck to my butt!!" Miroku took a step forward. "NOT YOU!!!!"  
  
InuYasha came up behind her and dug his nails into the bucket and pulled. With a small pop it came free. She looked at Miroku and InuYasha who were about to start laughing. "What?" she said.  
  
"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"  
  
Kagome looked at the too of them rolling on the floor. "What is so funny!!"  
  
"I know I know lets play ring around the ass!!"  
  
"heehee" InuYasha tried to stop laughing at the look on Kagome's face as she held up her mirror to see a large red ring on her butt that the bucket had left. Furiously she whacked them both upside the head and stormed out of the KFC.  
  
A few minutes later she was sitting on a stool of Crazy-Java-Nut not doing much because not many people want coffee on Tuesdays and 11:00. A ding from the bell on the door told her she actually had to work today.  
  
"May I help you!! Oh hi Sango!!" She said as one of her best friends walked in.  
  
"No thanks . . . what about some ass cream instead?" She said then laughed at Kagome's furious expression.  
  
"You went to KFC?"  
  
"Yea I had to talk to Miroku"  
  
"you voluntarily talked to him!!"  
  
"Yea . . . I asked him to the dance"  
  
"Really!! You are brave"  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"No one yet"  
  
"The party is in three days most of the guys are gone."  
  
At the moment Narky walked in and asked for a saucer of cream. He drank it down like a cat and started to meow. In a minute he was rolling around and pouncing on imaginary things.  
  
Sango got an evil grin. "Hey Narky!! Kagome wants to go to the dance with you!!!"  
  
He instantly stopped rolling around and ran up to her. "Really! Great I will pick you up at seven my love!!" he said as he gave her a really sloppy, icky kiss on the lips and ran out the door.  
  
Kagome coughed and gagged and coughed and looked like she was about to be sick.  
  
"grrrr! Thanks a lot Sango!! Now I have to go with the idiot that tastes like pickles!!!  
  
An hour later Kagome stood in the dressing room of a costume shop unsure of which costume to get. Cat or fairy? Sango had wanted her to get I giant pickle costume but she refused. She stepped out of the dressing room in a short purple skirt with a flowy white shirt and giant blue fairy wings. She looked around the store and saw Sango talking to InuYasha in the check out line.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked them "the wings are a bit itchy but its really pretty!!"  
  
InuYasha looked at her yea she was very pretty!  
  
Tell her how nice she looks  
  
Oh shit not you again!!  
  
Do it  
  
Don't you have a life!  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Sango screeched pulling him out of his trance. "Are you going to pay for your costume or just stand there?" InuYasha looked at the impatient woman at the counter.  
  
"oh yea . . "  
  
Later that night The tired girls Returned to their rooms after a hard day of shopping for costume finishes.  
  
In the guys dorm Naraku was walking around modeling of his new costume . . . a giant pickle.  
  
'The days until the dance ended quickly' Kagome thought as she curled her raven dark hair and added silver ivy too it. She slipped on small shoes that tied up her legs. Sango and said it made her look mystical. A knock on her door told her Naraku was here.  
  
"Kagome you DATE hee hee is here!!" Kikyo said from the doorway. Kagome looked at her. She was dressed as a playboy bunny.  
  
Kagome went to the door and opened it to find InuYasha standing next to Naraku.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Em: cliffhanger!!!  
  
Ringo; yea!! Why is InuYasha with Naraku and what is his costume!!!  
  
Felix: I don't know!!!  
  
Ramen forever!!! 


	12. Pickles knocking at youre door

Em: yahh! We have pushed the 10,000+ word list!!!! And have gotten over 50 reviews!!!  
  
Ringo: yahoo!!  
  
Felix; sorry that the last couple chapters have been so short!  
  
Em: this one is goin to be long don't worry!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha.  
  
'wow!' she thought as she looked him up and down. He was wearing baggy jeans with a medieval style shirt ,which was unbuttoned and showed of his mussels really good, he had his fathers sword at his side and just looked plain good.  
  
Next to him was not so good. Naraku wore the pickle Costume She and Sango and made fun off in the store. Yes a bright green pickle was her date . . .  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome and wished she was his date because she looked great. Her dark hair was pulled so . . . InuYasha realized what he was saying and put those thoughts out of his mind. He felt a serge of anger though when the idiot next to him ran up to Kagome and kissed full on the lips but felt relief when she started coughing up a storm.  
  
"InuYasha!!" screamed Kikyo as she launched herself at him. She hugged him fiercely. mid hugging he looked down to see a ball of fluff right above her butt. Kikyo unhugged him and stepped pack. She was dressed as a playboy bunny. (more gagging Kagome noises)  
  
InuYasha just starred.  
  
"do you like it?" she asked as she took his arm and walked him down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
Well getting into the elevator was a challenge. Naraku didn't quite fit and Kikyo's tail got caught in the door.  
  
"are you Kikyo's date?" Kagome asked InuYasha as they walked down the street toward the club.  
  
InuYasha looked back at Kikyo who was pretending to be an airplane. "every single guy at this school had a date and was going but me . . ." he looked really sad for a moment. Then got his gruff expression back in full swing. " so she came and asked me for the tenth time so I said yes but I'm ditching her as soon as I get in!!"  
  
Naraku was walking behind Kikyo when he tripped. The bad thing about being a giant pickle if you fall over its really hard to get back up.  
  
InuYasha turned around to see Naraku rolling on the ground "your date is stuck"  
  
Kagome glared at her stupid 'date'. "idiot. . ."  
  
As they all walked into the club the school had rented out loud music met their ears. Kagome looked around to see her friends having a good time. Sango had made a good choice on costumes because she was in a giant Hershey kiss outfit. Her butt was covered very well and Miroku couldn't grab it. Mabey that is why he looked so bored. . .  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru were dancing on the busy dance floor. Naraku squealed and started to breakdance. He started spinning around and got stuck again.  
  
Kikyo ran into the crowd and started doing the hokie pokie. InuYasha just watched and sweatdropped.  
  
After a while InuYasha and Kagome parted. It was almost time to go and InuYasha hadn't seen Kagome all night. Every one else had already left for the night so InuYasha and her were the only ones from their group left. He sniffed the air she was still here but were? He saw a big group of guys dancing and decided to ask if they have seen her. As he got closer his jaw dropped. In the middle of the crowd was Kagome.  
  
She was drunk. There was no other way to explain it. One hand was on the shoulder of one of the guys and the other held a can of beer. InuYasha pushed his way through the crowd. Kagome was being touched in ways that if she was in her normal state, the guys would be dead. As he got closer she saw him.  
  
"hey inyaaaaaaasha!!' She squealed excitedly as she grabbed another beer from a guy to her right. She looked awful, her hair was down and she had lost her shoes at some time.  
  
"come on Kagome were leaving" he said as he grabbed her hand but he was soon surrounded.  
  
'who says she wants to go?" Said one of the guys.  
  
"really InuYasha you can dance too!!" she said as she started doing some sort of kick line before she fell over. Luckily for his fast reflexes he caught her. A quick break of the nose of one of the guys and he was leading her to some stools by the bar. He sat on one seat and motioned for her to sit in the other one. She gave a silly grin and sat in his lap.  
  
"off!"  
  
"Oh silly you're no fun!!" She said as she turned to the bartender. "beer please!!"  
  
The bartender handed her a beer even though she was under age. InuYasha grabbed the beer from her and grabbed her hand again. 'you are drunk!! I am taking you home!!"  
  
"I am not drunk!!" she whispered to him. "well Mabey a little but shhhhh"  
  
She stood up and then fainted and InuYasha caught her as he pulled out his cell phone and called Miroku.  
  
"hello"  
  
"hey it's me"  
  
"were are you?"  
  
"still at the club"  
  
"its way past curfew!!"  
  
"shut up I know . . . open the balcony"  
  
InuYasha hung up. He picked up Kagome bridal style and headed back to school.  
  
Kagome woke up to find herself in InuYasha arms.  
  
"I'm taking you back to your dorm room" he said as he jumped over the high fence surrounding the school.  
  
"ohhh . . . you are so nice!!" she said as she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He felt his face go hot.  
  
"hey!! Its past curfew you two!!!" Cried a voice behind them. InuYasha turned and saw Salma running toward them. 'oh shit if she sees Kagome drunk . . .' he ran as fast as he could toward the girls dorm but Salma was catching up fast. He looked around and saw the boys dorm only a few yards away. He made a terrific leap and landed on the balcony.  
  
*  
  
Miroku was looking through some porn mags when he heard some shouting. He got up and walked to the balcony right as InuYasha jumped on.  
  
"what took you so . . . what on earth!!" he said as he saw Kagome in Inu's arms. An evil grin spread across his face. "why you ol-"  
  
"shut up!! She is as drunk as you can get and that Salma bitch is patrolling the grounds and if she sees her? We are toast!" InuYasha said as he walked into the bathroom to get a washcloth. When he came back Kagome was chatting about pumpkins and other strange stuff. He put the cloth to her head.  
  
"now now InuYasha!! it my turn!!" She said as she put in on InuYasha's head.  
  
"what are we going to do?" he said from underneath a washcloth.  
  
"we could risk taking her back the the dorm or she could stay here." He said. InuYasha sighed.  
  
15 minutes later Kagome was in a pair of InuYasha's boxers, white with yellow happy faces, and a T-shirt of Miroku's sitting on the couch.  
  
"lets play cards!!" she said as she tried to shuffle but dropped them all.  
  
"no we have to get up early tomorrow to get you back to your room" InuYasha said as he climbed into bed.  
  
"Wait InuYasha!!" she said. "you didn't give me my kiss!!"  
  
"no"  
  
"what about my kiss!!" Said Miroku from the other side of the room.  
  
"shut up!!"  
  
an hour later Kagome woke up very cold. 'InuYasha's bed looks so warm!!'  
  
*  
  
Kagome woke up to find the sun shining on her face. Squinting she turned around and snuggled deeper into her body pillow. She sat there and listened to her pillow sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the face of InuYasha.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Em; wow what a long story!!!  
  
Ringo; it just keeps getting longer and longer!!  
  
Felix: please review!!! 


	13. Mornings of Truth and Fire

Em; I am soooo sorry for not updating in like a week . . . I have been sick and I had a big paper to do.  
  
Ringo; sigh excuses excuses . . .  
  
Em: I tried to do it at school but the computer there is retarded  
  
Felix: go away!! We don't own anything!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome screamed and Jumped out of the bed. Horrified she realized she was not in her clothes but in . . . smile face boxers . . .  
  
"what!! . . . what am I doing here!! With . . . you!!" She yelled at the half demon that she had slept by.  
  
"gawd don't get on my case!! You went to that stupid party and got drunk an- "  
  
"so I was drunk so you brought me back here so . . . you could seduce me or something!!" She interrupted.  
  
"what!! Eww no!!" InuYasha stammered. " I couldn't get back to the girls dorm so I brought you here!!!"  
  
"oh sure that's why I was in bed with you!!" She screeched.  
  
"I don't know how you got in bed with me!!" He yelled "you were on the couch when I went to bed!!!"  
  
Kagome looked at the blankets on the couch and saw her outfit on the chair next to it. She slightly remembered coming in the night before.  
  
"grr . . . who cares!! I am going back now and if you did anything . . . to . . ." she stopped when she saw a radio on the desk. It wouldn't have bothered her if it had been a normal radio but it was one like her brother had. One used to eavesdrop.  
  
She walked across the room and flipped it on.  
  
"Kagome never came home from the party!!" said a voice that sounded like Rin.  
  
"Yea! I never heard her come in and her bed does't look like it was slept in!"  
  
Kagome turned and glared at InuYasha and Miroku as she turned it off. She let her eyes wander around the room.  
  
"you . . . have been eavesdropping and watching us . . ." she said angrily as she saw the cord from the telescope to the tv. 'you have been . . . watching us change and-"  
  
"it was him I tried-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT!!!!" She roared as she grabbed her stuff of the chair and ran out the door.  
  
"we . . . are dead. . . " said InuYasha as he watched her go.  
  
A few min. later Kagome barged into her room.  
  
"there you are we-" Rin began.  
  
"I'll kill em!!!" Kagome screeched as she marched across the room to the window. They all watched as she flipped someone off.  
  
"what are you talking about?" Sango said as she watched Kagome search the room. 'and why are you wearing smileface boxers?"  
  
"those idiots have been watching us!!!" She screeched as she pulled a wire from behind the desk. "AND LISTENING ON US!!!!!!" she screamed into the microphone on the end of the wire.  
  
"what?!?" said Sango amazed "really!!"  
  
Kagome filled them on what had happened. they all just sat their stunned.  
  
"so" began Rin "what are we going to do?"  
  
*  
  
A few nights later #1 watched as the lights went out in the guys dorm. An evil smile spread across her face.  
  
In the village #2 was buying dog food, corn, beans and other various products.  
  
Deep in the janitors closet #3 was seducing a lonely Hojo. After her work was done, she took the keys to the electrical room from his pocket.  
  
#4 was sneaking behind the school cafeteria, she grinned when she saw simple garbage cans.  
  
A while later they all met . . .  
  
"did you get it?"  
  
'yea! The guy at kroger gave me the strangest look!"  
  
"with all that stuff who wouldn't!"  
  
"I got the trash cans!!"  
  
"and the keys!!"  
  
"lets go get the hose!!"  
  
The mysterious figures carried the four large trash cans up the steps of the guys dorm. Beneath their feet, Sango Fiddled with the fuses . . .  
  
Carefully they pored the trash can contents on the floor. Rin wrinkled up her nose at the sloppy watery icy mess that covered the hallway. The lights went off abovve their head . . . Sango's signal.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly and hit the fire alarm and ran down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. He reached over to turn on the light but only found that the power was out.  
  
"what's going on?" he asked a half asleep Miroku.  
  
"its got to be a fire . . . the alarm is a hint!" he said as he jumped out of bed. He ran to the door with InuYasha as his heals. He swung open the door and ran into the hallway.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
InuYasha found himself sitting in a couple of inches of . . . mushy crap.  
  
"what the fric!!" e heard Miroku say next to him.  
  
They heard the door across the hall open.  
  
"don't come out!!" InuYasha hollered but it was two late.  
  
SPLAT! SPLAT!  
  
"ewwww!" said Kouga from his position.  
  
"yum! Dog food!!"  
  
"don't eat that!!"  
  
"I can't get up!! I just keep slipping"  
  
"this is really disgusting!!! Who did this."  
  
In the Girls dorm, Kagome Rin Sango and Kikyo were laughing there buts off a the sight of fire trucks coming up the street.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Em: heehee . . .  
  
Ringo: took you long enough to update!!  
  
Em: sorry okay!! I have been really busy!!! And I won't be updating for a couple of days because I am going to icthust!  
  
Felix: icthust?  
  
Em; I think that is how you spell it  
  
Ringo: who knows . . . 


	14. Chickens shouting tighty whitey!

Em: chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapter 14!!!!  
  
Ringo: we have gotten over 90 reviews!!!!  
  
Felix: yahhhh!!!  
  
Em; who should we get to d the disclaimer?  
  
InuYasha: can I do it?  
  
Em: I LOOOOOOOVE YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: eek get away from me!  
  
Em; *runs up starts to hug fiercely*  
  
InuYasha: can't breath . . . Feh!  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The sloppy hall way not funny in the guys opinion. In the girls though, was way different. The guys knew that they diserved it but to claim defeat would be worse than death. . .  
  
Kagome snuggled deep into her blankets. 'the nights are getting colder . . zzz' she thought before she fell asleep.  
  
InuYasha and Sesshomaru jumped back onto the guys balcony with their mission done. Miroku had finished hooking the telescope back to the TV. The girls had closed their blinds but he could still see people walking around behind them.  
  
Kouga and Naraku were also there, sitting on the couch to watch what was about to happen.  
  
"is it ready?" said InuYasha. Miroku nodded and turned to the TV. It was the image of a balcony but all the lights were out inside.  
  
"ready"  
  
InuYasha turned to the window and grabbed the car keys from his pocket. Pointing them at the girls dorm he hit the panic button.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP STEP AWAY FROM THE CAR! BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Kagome had no clue on what was going on. She had just been awaken to the sound of a car alarm . . . at the foot of her bed. Jumping up she tuned on the light and stared at the Volkswagen beetle at the foot of her bed with the alarm going off.  
  
"what is going on?" said a half asleep Kikyo as she fiddled with her light too.  
  
"those idiots put a car in our room!!!" said Kagome as she jumped out of bed to get to the car. "oh my god!!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"the car!! . . . its filled with chickens!!" she screamed as she opened the door setting a couple of hens loose.  
  
A loud knocking started at their door with several angry shouts from the people below them.  
  
"what are we going to do!!"  
  
*  
  
In the guys dorm they were laughing their heads off. They could see the outline of Kagome and Kikyo running around the car trying to turn it off.  
  
"that . . . was funny!!"  
  
"great idea Miroku"  
  
"thank you thank you!!"  
  
"Inu, Ses were did you get the car?"  
  
In the lonely parking lot Hojo walked around.  
  
"where is my car?"  
  
*  
  
The next morning InuYasha felt something on his foot. He kicked at the object and herd it fall of the bed.  
  
"cluck"  
  
InuYasha listened, something was in their room. He sat up to be surrounded by chickens.  
  
"Miroku!! They . . . brought the stupid birds back!!" he said as he flicked chicken poop of his pillow.  
  
"what? Ewww that one crapped on my playboy magazine!!" he said as he shoved all the chickens off the bed.  
  
At that moment Kagome and Sesshomaru came into their rooms.  
  
"why are their chickens in my bed!! Said a very much so covered in poop Sesshomaru.  
  
"grrrrr"  
  
The girls all sat down for breakfast at their usual table and waited for the guys too show up. A couple on min. later they all walked in.  
  
"that! Was a dirty trick!" said an angry Miroku.  
  
"and smelly"  
  
"shut up Naraku"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know and the trick you did wasn't very nice either. Ii think we should stop this before it gets out of hand . . . please?" she said giving an I am really sorry look.  
  
The guys all looked at each other.  
  
"fine" said a still slightly poopy InuYasha as he sat down.  
  
After breakfast all the girls left early saying they had to get ready for classes and all the guys were left alone.  
  
"do you trust them?" said InuYasha as he picked pancakes out of his teeth  
  
"they sound sorry so I think we should hold back on the pranks. Okay?" said Sesshomaru as he picked chicken poop out of his hair.  
  
"we should get a shower before classes." Said Miroku as he started to stand up, but he found he couldn't. his butt was stuck. 'hey! I'm stuck!!"  
  
"me too!" said InuYasha as he stood up and the chair stuck to his butt. All the guys found that they were also stuck to their chairs.  
  
"its super glue!! They tricked us!!" said Kouga as he tried to unstick himself. "how do we get off!"  
  
"breakfast is over!! Classes start any min.!! what are we going to do!!" said a totally freaked out InuYasha.  
  
a couple min later Miroku carefully looked out the cafeteria doors and luckily no one was out side. "all clear!'  
  
They all made a dash for it, but the girls had expected this.  
  
"nice underwear Kouga!!!" Screeched Kagome at the top of her lungs.  
  
"you look lovely seshy!!"  
  
"are those dog bones InuYasha!!"  
  
"tighty whitey!!"  
  
They all ran like mad in their underwear to the guys dorm. InuYasha made it there first and pulled on the handle. But it didn't open  
  
"were locked out!!!" he screamed  
  
"try the back door" Miroku yelled as he ran along the building. They turned the corner and came face to face with about a dozen kids. It was the group that was there for the couple week camp. Yes picture all the guys in their under wear in front of about fifteen 12 year olds.  
  
"eeeeeeek!!!" all the girls started screaming and all the guys started laughing their heads off.  
  
InuYasha felt his face go hot as he saw Sango's brother and Shippou laughing hysterically. He tuned and saw the girls crying with laughter. Then he remembered the balcony was open and felt really stupid as he jumped from balcony to balcony landing on his finally. All the guys followed suit and landed in their own rooms.  
  
"they are so dead when we find them!!" said Miroku as he walked into their room he saw InuYasha's horrified expression. "what?"  
  
"they . . . took our clothes . . ." said InuYasha as he stared into the empty drawers.  
  
*  
  
Kagome was still laughing as she taped stuff to the floor. It had caused them to miss their first class but she didn't care. Right now they were in phase three of their plan. She looked at her finished art work. They had been duct taping their clothes to the ground to for the words HA HA. It would be clearly visible from the guys dorm.  
  
Rin laughed as she finished taping a pair of Miroku's jeans to the ground. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sesshomaru.  
  
"hello"  
  
"we have a message for you!!"  
  
"give me back my clothes!!"  
  
"look outside" she said before she hung up on her boyfriend who was on the other line in his underwear.  
  
"grr . . . lets go to inu's dorm!" said sesshy to Kouga as he ran out the door.  
  
"they did what!!" Said InuYasha not believing what his brother was saying.  
  
"look out the window." He said as he made room to open the door. They all stepped out and looked down.  
  
A very clearly written HA HA! Was on the front lawn and the girls were doing some sort of victory dance next to it.  
  
"they used my Hooters T-shirt for the dot on the exclamation point!!" said Miroku angrily.  
  
InuYasha glared down at them, the war had definitely started.  
  
And down below . . . they knew it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Em: sorry about last chapter saying I wouldn't update in a while . . . I found time to update!! Yahh but the next chapter might be in a while . . . or it could be posted tonight! Who knows not me 


	15. 15 party!

Em; okay its our review party yahhh!!  
  
Ringo; we have gotten over a hundred reviews!! So its party time!!  
  
Felix; we will say hi to our fans and we also have a surprise!!  
  
Em: a small 1shot that has nothin to do with the story but I wanted to write anyway!!!  
  
Ringo; it was too short to put by its self.  
  
Em: okay lets start!! I'm going to explain how I got some of my bizarre idea's because I can relate to most of hem so lets go!!!  
  
^*^ Beware of perverts and scary demons!  
  
Em: okay let me get online and then I will tell you were I got my ideas . . . stupid aol . . . grrr I kicked me off!! . . . okay I'm on! Yea hi Kay . . . uh huh . . . I'M WRITING A STORY GO AWAY!! I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW!!. . . okay the thing about kfc? There is this weirdo who walks around school with a kfc bucket on his head and the girl who sits in front of me has a soap opera type job at kfc because her brothers fiancée works their and her brothers fiancée ex boyfriend works there and her brother keeps threatening the whole kfc and she like the fiancées ex boyfriend her boss . . . and that is not a run on. And . . .the tub of ass cream is a joke me and my friends have . . . and I didn't plan on Kagome getting drunk at that party I had the idea that it would happen later on but not right away . . oh and the sloppy hallway thing? My bible teacher did that in collage! And the car in the room I got that idea from boy meats world . . . don't know where the chickens came from . . . and the underwear streaking I made that up alll on my own!!  
  
Ringo: good 4 u!!  
  
Em; thank you! And that's pretty much it there are more subtle things but other word that's it!!  
  
InuYasha: great so far!!  
  
Em: I looooove you!!  
  
Seshomaru: leave him alone!  
  
Em; as you wish oh sexy one!!  
  
Ringo; umm okay?  
  
Spike: is she okay?  
  
Em; you!! You didn't die on the last episode!! I love you too!!  
  
Spike: eek!!  
  
Gene starwind: were is the restroom?  
  
Em; gasp!! Wow I am sooo lucky all four of you!! *drool drool*  
  
Felix: WAKE UP!!  
  
Em; wha . . . I was dreaming?!? No fare!!  
  
Rigno: yea you started talking in your sleep about spike and gene and InuYasha and. . .  
  
Em: I get the point . . . sniff . . . wahhhhhhhh!  
  
Ringo: deprived child well here is the really short one one we randomly made because we are losers and have no free time at all . . .  
  
*  
  
InuYasha stirrid in his sleep again. He was having that dream . . .  
  
He was walking along a path with Kagome and every one else when they started to hum. It was an annoying song really. And after a while they started to sing softly . . .  
  
"hi ho, hi, ho, its shard hunting we go . . ."  
  
then Miroku would start to whistle, then they they would sing again . . .  
  
"hi ho! Hi ho hi ho hi hoooo . . . hi ho, hi ho of shard hunting we go . . "  
  
'the process would continue for hours and hours then they turned into these little dwarf peoples!! InuYasha tried to run be he couldn't his legs were too heavy. He fell and they engulfed him.  
  
InuYasha woke up sweating and shaking . . .  
  
*  
  
Ringo: that was really retarded  
  
Em; oh well it might be a while before I post again!! So cheerio darling!!  
  
Ramen forever!! 


	16. Punishments and Worms

****

Em; wooo hoooo!!!! Chapter 16!! I think I'm gona cry!! *sniff*

****

Ringo: we had no clue that this story would be so big and famous!!

****

Felix: well its not very big . . .

****

Em: or very famous . . .

****

Ringo: ohh well we can pretend!!

****

Em: this chapter was inspired by biology class today!! J you will see why!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome reached for her shampoo that was on the shelf in her shower. Finally finding it she squirted it in her hair. She didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her from the ceiling.

She liked the ceilings of the dorms. They were very old and were carved wood in neat tiles that could be lifted up and used to store things. She heard from the seniors that the attics all connected to one another and it was a good way to get around if it was after lights out.

After she finished rinsing her hair she turned the shower off and reached for her towel.

WOOMPH!

Kagome gasped as she felt something fluffy fall on her. She opened her eyes to see a white powder floating around her. (and no its not anthrax J ) she also found that it had completely covered her. Looking up she saw the face of InuYasha as he covered the tile up again. Yelling many bad words about peeping toms and what not she reached over to turn on the shower again.

Squeeky . . . squeky . . 

Kagome glared tat the shower. _Those idiots . . . turned the water off_!!!!!!

In the next room Kikyo hear4d the many bad word about peeping toms and hit under the bed. She glanced out a min. later to see a white monster coming toward her.

"EEEEEK!" she screamed as she threw her cell phone at the scary monster.

"you prat!! Its me!" said a very angry and very white Kagome.

Kikyo wasn't the only one who heard the noise. Yuna and Yura came in followed by Rin and Sango.

'what the heck happened to you?!?" said a very-much-so-trying-not-to-laugh Sango.

"those idiots!! Sneaked into the tiles and WATCHED ME TAKE A SHOWER then dumped flower on me!!!" She said as she grabbed some baby wipes and tried to clean herself off.

"uhh . . . just take a shower!!" said Rin. A glare from Kagome told her to shut up.

"I would if they hadn't shut down the water!!"

*

All the guys laughed as they ran up the steps to breakfast. The kitchen was now short one bag of flour. InuYasha stopped right away when he saw a very angry Salma blocking the doorway.

"okay this has GOT to stop!!" she said. " Tell your girl friends- I don't care if they aren't your girl friends Mr. InuYasha, meet me in my office after lunch! All of you!" She Glared at them all before she turned and left. Before she walked into the building she turned to them again.

"and a Picture of you five running across the grass in your underwear is going in the yearbook" she tried not to smile when she said that.

*

five min. later the girls, including the now clean Kagome who had used Sango and Rins shower. They all sat down and glared at them hoping that they would apologize for SOMETHING.

"Salma needs to talk to us" said Sesshomaru who was the first one to talk.

Odd silence.

Kagome watched Naraku put a container of milk in front of him. He lifted up his hand and slammed it down on the innocent carton, which had apparently offended Naraku in some way oar another. The poor cartoon of milk got it revenge when Naraku got splattered with milk.

Another odd silence.

"truce?" said Miroku softly.

"hang on! How do when know you won't play the same trick on us!' said Kagome as she glared at them, looking for guilty faces.

"1st of all, its retarded to do the same prank twice, and Salma is getting really pissed at us . . ." Said Kouga.

"yes I am! Meet me in my office girls! After breakfast!" she said as she placed some papers on the table. "and watch your mouth Kouga"

Kagome picked up the paper that Salma had left on their table and read it.

****

SPECIAL EXTRA CREDIT LAB!

Keade is having a special lab that could be extra credit

points in her class!! Meet during first break in lab 6!

Kagome handed the papers to the others. As they walked toward Salma's office.

"hey! Its starts in five min.!! Mabey we could tell Salma that we can't talk now and skip her!" said Miroku happily. A boomerang hitting his head told him it was a stupid idea.

Nervously they walked into a small feudal style house between the dorms. Kagome had never been in here. She had heard a rumor that this is were the teachers lived and she hoped that they would go easy them.

They came to a pair of big doors the knocked at first them walked in. it was a round room with a big desk in the middle. Salma watched them walk in, she had a stern look on her face that Kagome had never seen before. Salma was usually a fun natured one that didn't care to much at what they did.

They all stopped in front of the desk but sat down into the chairs along the wall after she motioned to them. She just sat there and stared at them for a second before she spoke.

"this has GOT to stop." Was all she said but an evil glare told them how much trouble they would be in if they did it again. "you are getting detentions for this, you will get the notice tonight at dinner."

Silently they all left..

*

InuYasha fidgeted in his lab coat. _An ugly thing really _. he glared at his lab partner who was chatting with Sango loudly. Sesshomaru was with Rin and Miroku was with Kouga. And as bad as Kagome was for a lab partner, it was better that Naraku who was talking about baboons again to a very disgusted Kikyo.

Kagome shut up when keade walked in. she had classes with her all the time. She was a humbly old lady with a patch over one eye. Kagome had no idea she knew anything about science.

"welcome children!" she said as InuYasha thought she sounded goofy with the 'children thing' "today we are studying parasitic demons!! Does any of ye know what a parasitic demon is?"

Kagome was surprised to see InuYasha's hand go up.

"it's a really small demon like creature that has demon like powers but isn't really a demon?" he said as if he wasn't sure that it was right.

"correct, it produces a magical acid that will numb the body for a good couple of days. Today we are going to study these and collect the acid. The extra credit depends on how much you collect."

She went on explaining how to extract the acid as she gave every one a jar. Kagome looked in and saw a small worm about a centimeter long squirming.

"Ewwww!!" screamed Kikyo. "kill it Naraku kill it!! Its icky!!"

Naraku stomped up and down on it but the thing wiggled away but squirted his leg in the process.

"uhhh!! Keade its numb!!" he whined "fix it fix it!!"

She ignored him.

InuYasha stuck his finger in the jar in an attempt to pick it.

"Ow!" he said as the worm squirted his finger making it numb.

Kagome sighed and put on some rubber gloves and picked it up and dropped it on the micro scope slide. She looked into . . . ohhh . . . that thing at the top!! Whats it called!! Oh well . . .

"what do you see" said InuYasha.

"an elephant!" said Kagome very sarcastically. "seriously what else would it be!!"

"shut up let me see!" he said as he pushed her out of the way and looked at it. It was rather ugly. "how do we get the acid out?"

"she said it we poke it will squirt it out into the air and we catch it in the jars." She said as she focused the micro scope.

InuYasha looked for something to jab it with. The only thing he saw was a stick used for dissecting (I don't remember what that was call either). He walked back to their microscope. Leaning forward he jabbed it.

Through the microscope she saw something come and stab the thing. "what did you do!!"

"huh? I poked it and it didn't squirt?" he said as he looked at it again.

"YOU KILLED IT!!" she screeched. "its dead!!"

"no its not!!" said InuYasha s he looked through the microscope and the dead remains of a worm. "umm so Mabey it is."

Kagome was about to go up to keade when she spoke. "you only get one so don't kill it!!"

Kagome walked back to InuYasha. 'that's just great!! We can't get another one!!" she said as she watched Rin dance around trying to catch all the acid in her bottle.

"what are we going to do!! I need that extra credit!! Badly!!" said InuYasha as he tried to squeeze out some acid but nothing happened.

"you have 5 minutes to hand in you acid!" said keade from the other side of the room.

"just great! What are we going to do!" said Kagome to InuYasha.

he wasn't listening. He was starring at the light yellow liquid in his brothers bottle. " I got an idea."

Kagome watched as he grabbed the bottle and turned toward the wall. "don't look!" he said and she heard a zipper.

"what are you-"

"shut up and hide me!!" he hushed.. a min. later he stepped back with the bottle full of yellow liquid

"don't tell me you-" 

"Distract my brother and Rin"

Kagome just stared at him but walked over and started to talk to them anyway. In the corner of her eye she saw InuYasha Switch the bottles. You couldn't even tell!

When keade came over to their table Kagome excused herself to stand with InuYasha.

"good you got plenty!! But what happened to your demon?" She said as she looked at the shriveled remains.

"when I tried to get it off the slid I killed it be accident" said InuYasha.

"oh well it happens! Clean up and then you can leave." She said as she went to go look at Rins and Seshomaru's.

They cleaned up at record speed and ran out of the room as keade Picked up Sesshomaur's bottle.

"you got a lot!! But . . . it's a bit more watery that expected and its kinda warm?" she said confused. She took of the lid and sniffed it. She looked up with a really ticked expression. "no credit! One of you . . . peed in this glass!" She walked of to look at some one else's.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a look that easily said _you sicko!_

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

Em: harde har har!! We looked at these little worms in bio today and I got this idea because our worm kept wiggling off the slide!!

****

Ringo: hee hee please review!!


	17. Smoochin Spoons

****

Em: wow! So far we have gotten 123 reviews!! Eek!

****

Ringo: seriously this is our first BIG hit!! We tried lots of other stories and no one liked them at all!

****

Felix: and the story is no wear near done!! Its going to go through all four years of their training!! And we aren't even halfway through the first year!!

****

Em: its truly amazing!

****

Ringo: and we are trying to update about every three days but sometimes we get writers block.

****

Em; and other times we go on writing sprees and write 2 or 3 chapters a night!! (that only happened once and my mother was having a crazed bunco party below me! shudder)

On w/ da fic!! And Stacey I hope you do well in cheer leading tryouts!! *runs away laughing like mad*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome was really bored. There was nothing to do. She had taken the day off so she could run around outside like a crazed person for a while, but the weather man had other ideas. She glared at the rain as it hit the window.

Sango was having the same trouble, actually it was different, but who cares! Kohaku had left from camp the day before, she had never been far away from her brother for a long time and she became very close to him after their mother died of cancer a few years back.

Yura was trying to build one of those thing were you stack the cards, but fate had other plans. Yuki was a slight cold and kept sneezing knocking it over.

Kikyo stared blankly at her homework. The first question was a toughy!! 

"Kagome? Can you help me with this?"

"no"

"oh come on please!! Just one!! The first q is REALLY hard!" Whined Kikyo as she held up the paper in front of Kagome's nose. " I don't get what the question is asking?"

"it's asking your name . . ."

"really?!? . . . . oh! Okay that you!!" said Kikyo as she wrote her name after the Name at the top of the paper looking very pleased with herself.

(em: hee hee sorry all you Kikyo fans! She hadn't done anything stupid in a while J )

A knock on the door distracted Kagome from her staring contest with the lamp. At first she thought it was Rin, back from her date with Sesshomaru. She was greatly disappointed when InuYasha, Miroku, Naraku, and Kouga walked in.

'what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up from he slouchy position on the couch.

"we had a hunch that you guys were as bored as we were so we brought over a game!" said Miroku as he shoved the two beds together.

"if there is anything perverted in that bag I'll slug ya!!" growled Sango as she grabbed her boomerang.

Miroku grabbed the big and tipped the stuff out onto the bed.

"spoons?" said Kagome in a dull voice.

"yummy!! Were is the ice cream!!!" said Naraku as he clapped his hand excitedly.

A second later he found himself sitting in the hallway.

"hey! You can't kick me out!! I'll be lonely!!" he protested as he knocked on the door.

"he has a point" said Yuna.

Another second later Kikyo was standing next to Naraku, in the hallway,

"hang on!! What did I do!!!" she protested.

Miroku motioned for them al to sit in a circle on the beds he had pushed together. After every one was situated he started to pass out the cards and explain the game.

"when you got a set or some thing grab a spoon!! Then every one grabs a spoon and the one with out a spoon it out!!! He said and the game started.

Kagome looked at the card she had gotten from Sango. _Drat!! I need a five!!_ She handed it on down to Miroku who took it happily.

The game was silent for a min. until InuYasha reached out and grabbed a spoon. Kagome hastily grabbed one, it took a minute to pry it out of Miroku's hands but she got it.

Miroku grabbed Sango's and she tried to get InuYasha's but he hastily sat on it.

Sango sighed, she was out.

She watched the game go buy, each round becoming more evil and violent. Kagome was missing a chunk of hair and Miroku had a scratch across one cheek. A wash cloth shoved under InuYasha's nose stopped the bleeding.

Yura suddenly jerked her hand forward and every one followed suit. Miroku exclaimed happily when a spoon was in his grasp.

"hahahaha!!! Suckers!!" he looked at every one and found that they weren't holding spoons. Yura had faked grabbing a spoon to throw him off. Sigh

he was out too . . .

soon it was only InuYasha and Kagome left. They glared at each other as they glanced at cad and lid others to each other. InuYasha reached for a spoon really quickly. Kagome saw it just and time and pinned his hand under her own and grabbed the spoon.

InuYasha wasn't going to give up that easily. He pinched her arm and grabbed her hand, trying to pry the spoon loose. Grinding his teeth together he almost had it open.

Kagome didn't want to lose. With out thinking she did something she would never had done in different circumstances.

She kissed him.

InuYasha froze. H couldn't believe it. This crazy girl had smushed her lips against his own. Of course, being a guy, he felt himself go all jelly.

Kagome felt it too. She used the advantage to brake the kiss and brake his grip on her arm and jump back with a triumphant yell.

"HA-EEEK!!" Kagome said as she fell off the edge of the bed triumphantly holding her spoon.

No one said anything. Sango had just seen her best friend kiss InuYasha. Miroku had a stupid grin on his face imagining things that are nc-17 rated so I will not say them. Kouga stared at InuYasha, quite jealous of course. Yuna and Yuki found it all quite cute.

InuYasha was in a state of complete shock. _She . . . kissed me . . ._

Kagome jumped back on the bed very pleased with herself. One look at InuYasha reminded her what she had done. She felt her ears go warm.

"InuYasha I didn't mean it . . . it was just a game"

"you slut! Using me just to win!" he growled.

'what!! What else could I do!! I couldn't let you win!!!" she exclaimed really loudly.

'what's . . . going on?" said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see Rin and Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"oh Rin!! You missed it!! It was soooooooo cute!!!" exclaimed Yuna.

"no it wasn't" yelled InuYasha

"shut up! Kagome kissed InuYasha ooooo! It was adorable!!" screeched Yuki

'oh really." Said Sesshomaru as he looked at his brothers red face. "come with me InuYasha . . ."

'what! Why? Hey!" InuYasha found himself being dragged out of the room into the hall way.

They stepped into the hallway. Kikyo and Naraku were doing a scene from Annie and didn't notice them.

"now brother. . . " he started " has any one ever explained the wonders of a woman's fruit to you?"

"what!!!!"

"don't interrupt me! now when a woman goes into heat-"

"don't tell me you-"

""as I was saying! You must please her and to do this you-"

"I KNOW HOW TO HAVE FREEKIN SEX!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome looked up from a magazine article Rin was showing her when she clearly heard InuYasha in the hallway. She felt every one start to look at her.

"my my is their something you aren't telling us!" leered Miroku from his seat on the couch.

Whack!

"ow"

InuYasha stormed into the room pulling on his brothers tail.

"EVER TRY TO EXPLAIN YOUR SEX LIFE TO ME AGAIN AND I WILL CUT OFF YOUR TAIL!!!!!!!!!!" screamed InuYasha as he tied the ball of fluff to the desk. He turned and glared at Kagome and stomped out of the room. Miroku and Kouga followed. After Sesshomaru untied himself he left too.

"AHEM!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru walked back in, kissed Rin, and walked back out to follow his brother.

*

Kagome lied in her bed, tried to sleep, and failing miserably.

She regretted kissing him, what if it had been his fist kiss? _With a body like that he had to have a girlfriend! _She mentally slapped herself for that one.

* 

across the grounds, InuYasha stirred again. His mind . . . was doing the strange talking thing. . . 

**__**

you enjoyed it

shut up **__**

no use denying it . . .

I hated it okay . . . she is just a friend

****

What ever you say . . .

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^
****

Em: yahhh! Another chap done!!

****

Ringo; an inspiration for this one?

****

Em: we all play spoons at my grandam's house and my uncle always bends the spoons he gets so mad!! please review!!


	18. Alive, Alert, Awake, Enthuseastic

****

EM: howdee doo!!

****

Ringo: we have a new friend!! It sprite remix!!!!

****

Em: yum yum yum yum!!! I love this stuff!!!

****

Felix: anyone who hasn't had it yet go get some!!!! Its delish!!

****

Em: yea so I'm sittin here its ten in the morning I'm in my jim jams eating peanuts and drinking sprite remix!!!!

****

Ringo: peanuuuuuuuts . . . to you!

****

Em: if you have seen duck soup that line makes sense. . . . if you haven't seen duck soup . . . oh well

****

Ringo; we are kidna at a writers block so we don't know what's gonna happen in this chapter.

****

Em: when I write I have themes in my head . . . little segments . . . such as the prank chapters and Kagome getting drunk n stuff but its hard to flow from one theme to another and this is a flow chapter . . . so bear with me. . . 

****

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sango shifted in her sleep. It was the 2nd time that week she had woken up at 4 in da morning and couldn't fall back asleep. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was 5;45.

"fifteen and the sun will rise" she mumbled to herself. Thinking about it she got out of bed and got dressed.

*

Miroku had been up all night doing a report that was due later on that day. He knew it was his own fault for putting it off . . . but . . . he left with joy as he finished it.

He stretched and looked at his clock. He had eaten about a hundred chocolate covered espresso beans so he was wide awake. He grabbed his shoes and left the dorm.

As he walked across the grass he saw Sango leave. He watched her. She looked very pretty in that outfit, in Miroku's opinion, the jeans were very tight and the red and blue sweater tight across the boobs.

Sango came up to his and saw his perverted look and slapped him.

"ow!!! What was that for!!" he yelped as he rubbed the red spot on his cheek.

"I don't want to know what you were thinking!!" she snapped as she straitened her scarf.

"what are you doing up so early?" he asked as they walked along the grounds.

She yawned " I couldn't sleep so I decided a walk along the beach to watch the sun rise would be nice."

"that is a good idea . . . may I join you?" he said with a slight bow.

She thought about it for a moment. "if you don't grope me . . . then you may."

Miroku took a couple of steps . . . pat pat . . .

WHACK!! * 

Rin had herd Sango leave and now she couldn't sleep. Groggily she stumbled to her lap top to visit the greatest web sight in the world!! (em: my home page?) um . . . no . . . fanfiction.net!! she went to her favorite box and frowned. DemonFoxLady hadn't updated school of the gifted!! (em: hahahahahaha sorry for the long wait folks) sighing she was about to shut it off when the familiar sound of the 'instant message ding' met her ears.

It was Sesshomaru. _Whats he doin up so early?_

PrincessPeachy788: hey! What u doin up at the crack of dawn?
    
    Fluffmaster45: Miroku got up really early for some reason and was singing in the hallway . . .
Princesspeachy788: what was he singing?
    
    ~~flashback~~
"I'm alive alert awake enthusiastic!! I'm alive alert awake enthusiastic!! I alive alert awake, I'm awake alert alive, I'm alive alert awake enthusiastic!! Whooo hooo!!"
    END~
PrincessPeachy788: well Sango left really early this morning too! At about 5 I think!
    
    Fluffmaster45: why it is a budding romance!! We must distroy it because of what they did to us!!
Princesspeachy788: ahhh yes!! The smell of revenge!! Meet me out side?
    
    Fluffmaster45: you betcha!
*
    Sango and Miroku walked down the beach to the pier_._
     Brrr! I wish I brought my warmer coat! Sango kicked herself as she walked. It was early November so the mornings were cold.
Miroku saw her shiver and undid his coat. He wrapped it gently around her with an affectionate pat on the rump, an affectionate smack on the head as he response.
    They walked abit farther down the beach when the sun started to rise. Sang, not wanting to miss the sun as it came up of the ocean, dragged Miroku to a bench and sat down.
Sango stared at the glistening water as the sun crept up. Sadly she didn't notice the hand the crept behind her . . . or the two figures that crept along the dunes toward them.
    *
WHACK!
    Rin heard the sound of Sango's fist hitting the lecheros person, who was making up feeble excuses.
"are we ready?" said a soft voice behind her making her almost scream. She quickly remembered that she should be quite and shut her mouth and tuned to look at Sesshomaru.
    He happily held up two large buckets. With an evil grin he softly walked over to the bench.
*
    Sango was too busy watching the sun to notice the people behind her.
Miroku was too busy studying her boobs (not Miroku's Sango's boobs) to notice the two people behind him.
    SPLUT!
Sango Felt the soppy stuff hit her head and she screamed. She just sat there, horrified as the brown mud slid off her nose. She glanced at Miroku and found him in the same slimy mess as she.
    Only he was reaching behind her.
Slap!
    "but Sango! I was trying to wipe the mud of you back!" he said very innocently.
"my ass!!" she snapped as she stood up.
    "don't mind if I do!"
SLAP!
    *
Rin and Sesshomaru ran up the steps absolutely howling with laughter.
    Kagome was coming down the stairs on her way to work when she saw them.
"I'm not going to ask . . ."
    *^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^
****Em: hee hee
****    Ringo; that was an okay chapter . . . no bad for a writers block!!
****Em: the song Miroku sang, I had stuck in my head alll day today. Get really annoying!
****    Felix: please review!


	19. I'm in love with a fallen tree

****

Em: HOWDY DOO!

****

Ringo: sorry for the long time no update!

****

Em: I've started a new story that is going to take very long time to do!

****

Felix: it is Called 'and there were none' and I have no time to do it so I'm gonna be really busy

Here we go!! Chapter 19!! 150+ reviews!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

InuYasha had been sleeping quite peacefully the morning when Miroku had disappeared. He had even slept through the loud singing that woke every one else up! InuYasha did wake up though when a mud monster came into his room scaring him half to death . . .

Miroku and Sango eventually found out who did it and punished them . . . also proving that honey was harder to get out of hair, than mud. J 

They soon had more important things to mess with. The mid winter challenges were starting up. They all herd it from a senior the day before. . .

"InuYasha!! that was my sandwich!!"

"get yer own . . ."

"yummy pickles!"

"excuse me . . ."

"you really are disgusting Naraku!!"

"look at you!! Ranch dressing on hot dogs!! Disgusting!"

"so were are you taking Rin out to tonight?"

"Excuse me!"

"burp"

"oh that was disgusting who did that!!"

"sorry!"

"eww Kagome!!"

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

"what!" they all shouted back at a girl who had been standing by their table.

"okay! The winter challenges are-"

"the what?" InuYasha interrupted.

"my gawd! The stupid challenges are coming up!! Its all on the paper!!!" She yelled, clearly very annoyed. "stupid fosh!"

They all hunched over to look at the paper that she had left on their table.

"what is it?" said Kikyo

"cool! It's a type of festival! They have challenges to show your fighting abilities, archery, mind power and other stuff!" Said Sesshomaru as he read of the page to every one else.

"meditationals!! My specialty!' said Miroku from behind Sango, who realized that his hand was really close, moved.

"Yea!! Archery for me!" said Kagome as she watched the monk follow Sango, who, naturally moved again. "What are you guys signing up for?"

InuYasha was about to speak when Salma rushed up. "no! its tradition not to tell anyone what you are competing in! it makes it more fun!!" she said as she covered InuYasha's mouth. "come to my office if you want to sign up!"

*

InuYasha walked up the stairs of the dorm. Pamphlet in hand.

"hey dude!! Like what are you singing up for?"

"like . . . Everything man!!"

"archery is my thing dude!!"

"yea!!"

InuYasha watched the strange people go by. Well they are talking about what they are doing . . . so I guess its okay. He walked down the hall way untill he came to Naraku's door.

He was sitting on his balcony. His room mate was doing homework. He just nodded as InuYasha walked in to talk to Naraku.

"hey InuYasha!!! h-hows it goin?" He said as he put the binoculars down that he had been holding.

InuYasha starred at him for a sec. "uh are you okay . . . you look nervous?"

"well I guess I'm a . . . heh, a little nervous. . . ." He said as hu wrung his hands together.

Well" InuYasha began. "what's up?"

"I met Samantha!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, uh who's Samantha? Its not like a bear or anything." InuYasha said 

"no! Samantha . . . is a woman!!" He said looked absolutely thrilled

"oh"

"she Lives out in that cabin in the woods"

"there?"

"yea there"

"I see a cabin . . . don't see a woman . . "

"huh?" said Naraku. "oh here!"

InuYasha took the binoculars he handed him and looked out over the trees.

"she's always sunbathing just out side that front window." Said Naraku as he watched InuYasha. "its comforting knowing she's there . . . I really don't know if her name is Samantha, I just imagine it is . . . wouldn't it be great if her name really was Samantha!"

"uhh, Naraku, that's a log."

"what?"

"yea" said InuYasha as he handed back the binocs. "it kinda looks like a woman, but it's a log."

"No it's not!! It's a woman!

InuYasha shrugged and handed him the binoculars. Naraku glared through them then his face fell.

"I'm in love with a fallen tree . . ." he said as be brought them from his eyes.

InuYasha figured it was time to go.

"well it was nice talkin to ya-"

"oh come on! stay"

"well I got detention and-'

'look I was gonna have a bonfire at the beach and invite every one!!"

"well you see"

"look I got canned corn and pickles!! And I'm gonna invite Samantha- . . . guess I can't invite Samantha . . .'

InuYasha shrugged she walked into the hallway. "not unless you need some fire wood."

"shut up!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Em: we dissected starfish in bio today! Yuck!! My hand stick really bad!!

Ringo: did yall like that chapter? Sorry it was kinda short . . .

Felix: that last diddy about Samantha we got from the red green show so its not ours …

Em: we found a great thing the other day!! Its animelab.com!!! very cool chatrooms!! Me love very much!!

Ringo: if you go there and you see Em-Chan, its me!!


	20. The Challenges of DEATH! bwahahacough

Em: okay floppy disks are evil!!!!! Ringo: this is the 2nd disk I have brought to school that goes strange and won't let me save on!!! Felix: even the computer lab person doesn't get what's going on!!!! Em: grrrr . . .sigh thank you for the reviews I will cherish them forever . . . Ringo: we haven't done a disclaimer in like forever!!!! Oscar Meigher Weiner. : we don't own Inuyasha . . . *^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Kagome woke up very exited on the day of the festival. For the past couple of days she had seen people setting up booths and rides. And the day before her fighting and archery class had been cancelled because they needed to set up.  
  
Moving quickly because the days had grown very cold over the weeks, she found her uniform for the day. They had all gotten a message from Salma say that they didn't have to wear their uniform but something proper for these competitions.  
  
She pulled on a small dark green skirt and white sleeveless turtleneck. (They exist I swear!!) Shivering she pulled on her tall block boots and grabbed her black Velvet cloak before running out of her room.  
  
Slipping on the ice told her how cold it was getting.  
  
Kagome sat down at her usual table with her usual bagel and saw Naraku sitting looking depressed.  
  
"wuph fup?" she said through a mouthful of bagel.  
  
"Nothing" he said looking down at his shoes, he looked up at Kagome's worried face. He told her about Samantha.  
  
"Oh . . .I'm sorry . . ." Kagome said as she tried not to laugh. "but you will find a girlfriend!!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yea really"  
  
"So you will go out with me!!"  
  
Kagome dumped OJ on his head and stormed out of the room. * Sango stretched her arms back In the locker room. Rin had convinced her to fight in the competition. Sighed as she stood up, she looked at the wipe off bored that was on the wall.  
  
The challenge consisted of fighting eight people. If she beat the first guy, some guy named Hiten, she would fight again in an hour.  
  
A Girl with a clip bored walked into the room and called her name.  
  
Sango nervously stood up and walked to the door. Some of the girls wished her luck, while others glared at her.  
  
*  
  
"Is she next?" Said Rin as she stood up trying to look at the door. Her questions were answered when she saw her roommate come out one door, and a guy with black hair come out another.  
  
Sango looked up at the crowd. Her eyes were drawn to a giant poster that said KICK SOME ASS SANGO!!!!! But the ass had been crossed out and butt was written under it.  
  
"WE BEGIN TODAY WITH A MATCH WITH SANGO AGAINST HITEN!! THE WINNER GOES ON TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" boomed over the loud speaker.  
  
She looked at her opponent. He was a bit taller than her with feudal style clothes. His dark hair was pulled back and he was grinning, in his right hand he was holding a large spear that seemed to be sparking.  
  
"GO BROTHER" Shouted a guy from the stands. Hiten gave him the thumbs up and prepared to fight.  
  
"START!"  
  
The fight didn't last long. Sango wasn't quite prepared to fight a demon as strong as him but she gave a few good hits before he knocked her out and cut her.  
  
Salma had told them the day before that the only was to defeat an opponent was to draw blood. The first one to do that would win.  
  
Sango woke up a couple min. later with a small cut on her left cheek. She glanced around the room and saw she was in the clinic. She also saw Miroku sitting on a bench watching her.  
  
"Did I . . .lose?" she said hoarsely  
  
Nod nod  
  
Sango was disappointed but she tried not to show it. She got up from her bed, pulled on her boots and left the room with Miroku in tow.  
  
She casually walked into the arena and saw every one sitting watching the match. "Good job!! You did well!!" said Kagome cheerfully as Sango sat down. "You did better than what I would have done!!" "Were is Sesshomaru?" Sango said as she realized they were short one person. Rin grinned and pointed. In the arena was Sesshomaru and Hiten, who was trying to avoid a light green whip that was nicking his heals. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw an opening and cracked the whip.  
  
Hiten felt some thing hit his hand and felt pain.  
  
Rin cheered! Sesshomaru had won!  
  
*  
  
They all walked around and talked. They saw Naraku hitting on some girl who dumped her soda on him and walked away.  
  
Kagome screamed happily as they walked into a clearing. Inuyasha jumped back at the noise and dropped his funnel cake. Glaring at Kagome he saw her run up to a dunking booth.  
  
"Oh come on!! Don't try to dump me!!" pleaded Kikyo from her little stool. "Do you know how cold it is in here, its November for petes sake!!"  
  
Kagome laughed wickedly and bought five balls.  
  
Miroku found this to good of an opportunity. Kikyo was wearing a white t- shirt! He also bought five balls.  
  
Several bucks later a very mad kikyo came up from the water.  
  
*  
  
After they got tired of watching kikyo fall into a bucket of water, Sesshomaru caught up with them."Hey!! . . . were is Rin?"  
  
Kagome looked at the worried boyfriend "she said she was going to wait for you, out side the locker room"  
  
Sesshomaru looked scared for a minuet but it flashed away fast. He walked back to the stadium locker rooms looking tense. Kagome sighed and glanced at her watch  
  
"Holy Fric!!! I got ten min before archery!!!!" She said as she ran past them.  
  
*  
  
Kagome Drew her arrow and glanced at the target before letting it go. Like most times when she fired it went true and hit perfectly.  
  
Sango and Sesshomaru cheered as she walked back and let the next guy fire. Sesshomaru leaned toward Inuyasha. "You are lucky to have a girl like that" Inuyasha  
  
"She is not my girl!" Inuyasha Grumbled as he watched the boy get nowhere near Kagome's arrow.  
  
"Really! You are more than that!" He said Looking at his brother with an interested grin. "My talk with you must have paid off!"  
  
"She is nothing more than a friend to me!" He said as he glared at his brother. "And you should shut up! You precious Rin loves you so much and didn't even watch you in your last challenge!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly regretted saying that as his brother looked away, apparently hurt. "she was busy . . ."  
  
*  
  
Miroku Concentrated hard on what he was doing, if he brought his thoughts to anything else, it would be over.  
  
Kagome munched on some cotton candy as she watched Miroku sit there, a bucket of water was hovering over his head. Yawning she looked at her watch, it was only 11:30. Good gravy we have been here 20 min already . . .  
  
"is it me or is this really boring!!" She whispered to Sango who nodded.  
  
"he just has to break concentration . . .and he is all wet . . ." Sango said with an evil grin.  
  
She grabbed Kagome's hand. "This is perfect!!!" she whispered excitedly  
  
Kagome was confused. Sango Winked and stood up. "BOOB!!!" She screamed over the crowd  
  
Miroku Instantly looked up from his concentration and then felt very cold water hit his head . . . followed by a bucket. The whole stadium erupted with laughter as Miroku stood up very red and wet.  
  
"What is going on?" Said Yuna as she and her sister walked up with Kouga. Kagome, still laughing, explained what had happened as they walked out to meet Miroku outside the locker room. Sesshomaru said he had another challenge that he had to go to and left..  
  
"Really lady Sango I didn't know that you loved me so!!" Said Miroku sarcastically as he walked out, dressed in his normal clothes. His hand wandered to her backside. Sango huffed and walked away with Kagome in tow.  
  
"Does he really think that is why I did that!!" She said as she stomped inline for a snow cone. "I did it to make him look bad for all the times he grabbed my butt!! I swear some guys are-strawberry please- are so stupid I could scream!!"  
  
She sat down on a bunch with her snow cone. Kouga and the twins walked by, also eating snow cones.  
  
"What did you guys compete in?" Said Kagome as they sat down on the bench too.  
  
"Me and Yuna" said Yuki "competed in a challenge against each other but we go disqualified.. .. We didn't stop when we were told to" Kagome laughed as she heard the story her friends told about their fight.  
  
"okay!!!! We haven't ridden any rides yet!!!" Kagome squealed.  
  
*  
  
Sango was feeling a bit ill. She wasn't very fond of the egg scrambler. "is it over yet???" she begged at Kagome who looked really happy!!  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!!!" Kagome shouted as they got jerked to another side. Soon, to Sango's relief, the ride slowed down to a stop were they all got off.As she tried to regain her balance Inuyasha ran up to them.  
  
"It's the final challenge!! Sesshomaru is competing!!!" He said as he ran back to the stadium . . .every one in tow. (Every one but Sango who staggered behind)  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru checked his armor once again before he stepped into the waiting room. He had made it through all eight of the challenges so he was one of the strongest. He got to the door and waited for it to open so he could begin to fight.  
  
Finally they opened and he walked in. The crowd was much bigger than the other challenges so far. He even saw people from the village had come to watch. He looked to his left, at his challenger, and gasped.  
  
It Was Rin.  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat down Next to Inuyasha we came just in time!! It's starting!! She then stared at who Sesshomaru's opponent was.  
  
"Hey . . .I found Rin"  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru gaped at her. She just looked at him as if it were completely normal. She took his hand and walked into the room. The load speaker was saying some thing but Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He walked to his starting point and faced her again.  
  
"Don't you go easy on me!!" She said with a wink.  
  
Sesshomaru gawped at her. "So this is wear you have been hiding all day!"  
  
She was wearing a variation of her Uniform; it was the same style just pink and white. She also had her hair up with a dried Sakura blossom tucked into her bun.. She has hardly any armor . . .i must be careful!  
  
He pulled himself into fighting pose and drew his whip.  
  
Rin bent forward and lifted the blossom out of her hair. Concentrating very hard, her hand began to glow pink. Sesshomaru stood in amazement as the blossom began to grow. The stem lengthened and the petal's extended and hardened until the glistened like razors. After a second she stood and in her hand, was a pink and green pike. (Em: okay I must explain what a pike is for the people who don't know. A pike is like a giant spear. They were first used in battle to stab through a horse and knock a rider off. But they can also be used in fighting!!!)  
  
Kagome was in shock. She had always thought of Rin to be a soft and gentle, slightly wimpy person. But Rin was up there about to fight her boy friend . . . her boyfriend!! How is Sesshomaru going to take this!!!  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know how to take it.. Should I fight her fair like she asked!! . . .no I could hurt her . . . but she would be mad!!! I could make it look like she won!! Cut myself!! . . . she is only human!! I could really hurt her badly . . .grrr . . .arrrrrrg!!!!! With out any warning he just charged forward.  
  
Rin seamed prepared enough and jumped into the air and landed on Sesshomaru's back. He had not expected this! She then took her pike in her other hand and swung it down. But Sesshomaru saw it coming.  
  
Demon like reflexes are great!!! . . . Unless you dump some on across the room . . .and that some one is your girlfriend . . . and they look like they are hurt . . . shit!! Sesshomaru ran to the limp form, ten feet from were it had started. She groaned and tried to get up. Sesshy nervously bent down.  
  
WAM!  
  
Next this he knew he was on his bottom with a pike to his neck. He looked up and Rin's 'mad/crazy' expression . . . and lost it.  
  
*  
  
"What is so funny?" Said Kouga from the stands.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged. He Brother was laughing like mad and rolling on the floor. Rin Clearly looked confused . . .and then . . .she lost it too. Kagome just stared at the two figures rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.  
  
*  
  
"Oh hee hee you look so hee hee funny!!" Said Sesshomaru through gasps of air.  
  
Rin fell into his lap, tears rolling down her face as she laughed. "tisk tisk! Ha ha that's not a nice thing to say to me!! Hee hee"  
  
"why? . ..bwa ha haha . .hee hee"  
  
"hee hee because I'm going to win!" With that Rin placed the end of her pike on Sesshomaru's nose. A second later a droplet of blood was on his white skin.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS RIN!!!! THOUGH I DON"T SEE WHAT WAS SO FUNNY!"  
  
*  
  
At the awards ceremony Rin Received her medal for wining the challenges and Kagome got a much smaller award for wining the archery.  
  
And in a small corner of the school grounds kikyo couldn't get off her stool  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*  
  
Em: ta daaaa!!  
  
Ringo: this was the big chapter because it is chapter 20!!!  
  
Felix: we had this idea for quite some time.  
  
Em: especially Rins pike . . . Kinda strange but we like it.  
  
Ringo: over 160 reviews. . .we feel so loved!!!! 


	21. New Isn't Always Bad

****

Em: so terrably sorry for the long wait folks!! As punishment I will cut off my hands . . .. but then how will I type??? Ah ha! Your plan backfiered!!! Bwahahaha!!!

****

Ringo: O_o

****

Em: ahem . . . yes any way. So sorry I was in Hawaii for two weeks then harry potter book five came out so I haven't had time to write at all.

****

Felix; so here we go chapter . . . . what chapter is it??

****

Ringo: no clue . . oh well.

****

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Okay!!! Thank you For meeting me here today!!" Said Rin from her seat. She had invited every one into her dorm for a 'meeting. " me and seshy, well just me, got this great idea!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Every time Rin got an idea it never worked. She remembered shopping and being forced to buy this one shirt because it went well with another . . it didn't. Looking around the room she saw that no one was pleased with this info.

"so anyway I told seshy that we are the only couple in our group! So why not match our friends up!!!" Rin looked and the non interested faces in the room. But a glare from 'Sesshy' made them into happy faces.

"so . . . are we dating people at random?" Said Sango skeptically, speaking for every one. Yuki and Yuna didn't look happy but Miroku had a stupid grin on his face and was staring into nothing.

"yea! We have five girls. Kagome Sango, Kikyo, Yuna, and Yuki. And we have five guys. InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and we didn't have enough so I grabbed Hojo." Hojo looked thrilled about this.

Getting up from her seat she grabbed the sombrero of Naraku's head and threw some papers into it that she had gotten from her pockets. Walking over to InuYasha she Held it out for him.

He slowly reached in and grabbed a paper and watched as Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and Hojo did the same.

"Okay guys you will officially be boyfriend to the girl on the list until Christmas break is over . . .no dumping!" Kagome glanced at the guys, not really wanting any of them and really hoping she didn't get Naraku.

"wait a sec!" said Yuna standing up." If these are our "boyfriends" we have to go with them to the Christmas dance!"

Rin nodded.

"but" she continued. "I have a date!"

"no you don't I canceled him." Said Rin as she turned to the guys. " okay one at a time you will same the name of the girl on your list and you will be a couple!!"

Hojo happily ripped open his paper and starred at the name. "umm . . .Sango?"

Sango's Eyes widened and the janitor boyfriend.

"at least its not Miroku" Whispered Kagome under her breath as Sango looked disgusted at the guy who was winking and blowing kisses at her.

"aww . . . isn't that sweat! Miroku you next!"

Miroku casually opened his paper. "Yuki"

"Yuki sighed in relief, very thankful she didn't get Naraku. 

Bad luck for her sister . . .

"Okay Kouga your turn!"

he looked at the two girls left. Kikyo and Kagome were sitting patently, waiting for him to open. Looking down he read the Name. "Kagome"

InuYasha Felt sick all of a sudden as he glared down at his paper.

Kikyo

"hey sugar baby!!' She said as she sat In his lap. He Abruptly stood up and knocked her off his lap,

"don't try to leave InuYasha!! I'm not done yet!" Said Rin and she grabbed his hair in an attempt to stop him . . .it failed.

"grrr . . .any way you must take your girlfriend on dates!!!" Said Rin Excitedly as every one left her room.

*

Kouga and Kagome decided to meat up later and chat. It was actually there plan if Rin came by to say they were dating. 

Kagome Walked into the bookstore and looked around. It was Quarter past three, the time she and Kouga had put away for their "date".

Looking around she saw him looking at some books ( wow in a book store!) and walked over. As she walked over to him she thought. Kouga, to her, was one of those guy friends you would never think about dating. He just got along to great with the girls and was never noticed as a guy. ( I'm not making him gay! Don't worry) She and Sango had joked about dating Miroku and InuYasha, But Kouga was never brought up.

"hey!" She said as she walked up to him. "ready for our "date"."

He laughed. _He has a nice laugh._ They walked over to the starbucks part of the store, ordered capachinno's and sat down on one of the big, squashy couches.  


Kagome was surprised on how well they fell into conversation. Soon the hour that they had taken out of their vacation was up and Kouga had to go to work.

"Where do you work again?" Said Kagome as she buttoned her coat and Walked out into the snow.

"at Virgin Records . .Down the street.' He said as he also bundled up tightly.

Kagome found herself staring at him for a minute. _He really is kinda cute_. She quickly shacked off that thought, waved goodbye and ran back home.

*

"Well!! How was your Date!!" asked Sango as she Hung another dress on the hanger. " Rin said that Sesshomaru said that Kouga talked a lot about you after your date"

Kagome Sighed. It had been the sixth time some one had asked her that. Apparently Miroku had stopped in the store they were at to pick up some 'magazines" and he had seen them and spread it to the whole world. The only one who hadn't said anything was InuYasha. She didn't Blame Him. Kikyo had been following him around, calling him pookie and stuff. Strange rumors said that he liked it . . .but it was Miroku who had told them that so she didn't buy it.

"hey I told you already!! We just talked about what we did before Shikon and that was it" Kagome Said as she looked at Sango who was trying a yellow dress on . . . not a good color for her.

"sure" She said with a grin as she went to pay for a dress with Kagome. She had Finally picked a pretty blue and Green dress, for the Christmas dance.

Kagome was already exited about the dance. It would be on Christmas from 9 at night to nine in the morning. Her Dress was dark red with silver beads along the bottom. At First Kagome was miffed about not choosing who her date was but now, Kouga wasn't too bad . . .

*

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror for the millionth time, just to make sure that her hair still looked great. Kikyo was looking in the other mirror. Her Dress was White and red and not horribly unfashionable . . . oh wait never mind . .she just put a lot of holly in her hair . . . .makes her look like a bush in a dress . . .

A knock at the door brought Kagome from her dress shifting.

Running to the door, Kagome pushed it open and found Kouga and InuYasha standing there. They both looked Nice. Kagome noticed InuYasha wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt wasn't tucked in . . and converse weren't normal dress shoes . . .

InuYasha starred at her. She was indeed, very pretty, prettier than normal. "Your look-"

InuYasha stopped himself. "Feh"

She sighed at the half demon who was looking at his date with a look of disgust. Kouga handed her a couple of red carnations, and a grin.

"here! Beautiful Flowers For a beautiful . . Girlfriend" He said as he choked out the last words and turned red. She Grinned and took his arm and Lead Him out into the night.

*

The Dance was set up in the cafeteria. Kagome thought that it really wasn't a bad place for it. A giant Christmas tree had been Brought in the week before. But now the whole room was decorated for Christmas. In the middle of the room people were dancing. In the one corner, mistletoe was hung from the ceiling and couple's were lined up. Kouga grinned when he saw Miroku try to get Yuki to go there.

When they met up with every one else every one had a great time. Even InuYasha wasn't his grumpy self and was in a good enough mood to spike the punch!

Finally the last slow song started and Rin made every one dance with their dates. Kouga lead Kagome to the middle of the dance floor. As they Danced she looked at all the Couple's. Sango and Hojo were chatting happily, but Yuki was trying to get Miroku from 'wandering". Naraku had shown up in an ugly pink tux and Yuna didn't look so happy, she had attempted to avoid him the whole Night. InuYasha Was ignoring Kikyo who was Fussing over him in baby talk. He just stared at Kagome. A little freaked out she turned her back to him.

InuYasha watched the two of them dance.

__

She looked really great tonight, and that bimbo got to take her.

****

Then you admit you like her?

Oh shit not you again! Don't you ever take breaks!

****

No

Grrr

****

You Are jealous of them

No

Kagome Looked at Kouga For a while, then he looked at her, she she looked down. "actually Kouga, you aren't a bad Boyfriend . . ."

"Really?" He said Looking at her. She nodded. "then . . . What about . . . . after break . . . we . . keep this up . . I mean if you want to . .you could . . still be my girlfriend?"

He Looked at her nervoisly. When she didn't say anything he Turned red " of Course you Don't want to . . um . . never mind."

Kagome Just Starred at him, totally shocked by this. Then, Very Gentally She kissed him.

__

I am not jelouse . . . 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Em; Okay don't shoot!!! I know you want InuYasha And Kagome together! I will happen!! I swear justn ot now!! I'm trying to get the rivalry betweed Kouga and InuYasha started.

****

Ringo; so don't send us hate mail or evil reviews n stuff.

****

Felix: we will try to update soon.


	22. Rude Awakenings

****

Em: hello I do exist!! I just didn't want to write!!

****

Ringo: She has been doing marching band and that's really hard for all you people who don't know, and all you people who don't know you should be ashamed of yourself!

****

Felix; we are forcing our selves to write this for ya'lls entertainment because we really don't want to write at the moment.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

InuYasha was trying to get a good night sleep but I am not a nice person so a knock at the door woke him up. Stumbling he searched for some undies…heehee just kidding…I don't want perverts reading my stories. Any way he stumbled to the door and yanked it open.

"WHAT!!" he yelled, his eyes adjusting to the light of the hallway. When they finally did he saw a dude from the army standing there.

"you good sir!! I am from the navy not the army!! Get it right!!"

" I didn't say it" said InuYasha.

"what? U didn't…then who did?"

"umm heehee" says da author.

"ummm" said InuYasha, totally confused. "why are you here…banging on my door…at 3 am?"

The army-er…navy Guy just stood there…as if he forgot why he was there.

"I fogot why I am here…"

InuYasha Yawned and glanced at the blinking clock. Wow its 12:00

"oh yes!" He said at last. "You mr. Miroku…Have been Drafted into the navy!"

"wow…I'll go fetch him-"

"you aren't Miroku?"

InuYasha shook his head as he climbd over the couch and pointed at Miroku who was still asleep. The Navy guy Climbed through the stuff and wacked Miroku on the head with a stick.

"whoa…charlotte baby.." he mumbled "I thought you left…why don't you tip toe through my tulips heehee…zzz"

"get up good sir! Your Country calls you!!!" he hollerd.

Miroku shot up and screamed as two other **army **guys marched in, picked him up and marched out.

Yawning still InuYasha went back to sleep. _I thought they were in the navy.._

*****

"he has been what?" Said Sango, still not believing What they told her.

"drafted to the navy" said InuYasha bluntly "don't see why the Navy would want him anyway, he doesn't got the greatest naveyest ability…yea"

Kagome sighed as she walked beside Kouga toward class, wondering when she would se her perverted friend next.

3 weeks later (or mid January if you are keeping track)

"ahoy mates!" Called a loud voice over the dinning room as the doors swung open, and Miroku waltz in (literally) he had on a goofy sailors hat that made him look like donald duck…minus the feathers of course. The room was quite as he sat down and ginned.

"arrr…." He said very pirate like

Kagome gulped, he looked different from when she last saw him. His hair was shorted and he looked more drunk than usual.

Grinning he turned to Sango. "now Sango me love, how can you resist a tough burly sailor man!!" 

"aren't sailors gay?" she asked honestly. " I have heard horror stories of men stuck on a bout together... (shudder)" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Em: Yea I started this at the beginning of the band season… it is now the end of the band season…sigh…I do not want to write right now… I am supposed to be doing my french though. Sigh. Sorry if there is lack of update for a while I don't want to write at all. (and no offence to gay sailors)

****

Zut Cava mal…


	23. Snow Escapades

****

Em: Yea…. Band season is starting again, I haven't updated in a year… I am a horrible person I know….but I hope that you enjoy this I really haven't got a clue on what to write about in this chapter but its all good

Two weeks had gone by, Kagome and Kouga were still dating and Miroku was back to his perverted self and was still chasing after Sango, Yuki and Yuna had new boyfriends, Hojo could be found stuffed in trashcans, and InuYasha was grumpier than ever.

He got fired from Kentucky friend chicken, and he now worked at the book store, big mistake, every couple days Kagome and Kouga would come in, curl up on a couch and read together, which would result in InuYasha getting mad and smashing scones and getting yelled at by his boss.

InuYasha locked the door and stepped out onto the cold sidewalk, he Wrapped his Red Jacket around him tighter and began the walk up the road to his dorms, he still had a history paper to write.

That night had been especially annoying at the coffee shop, Kouga had called him over and ordered coffee, when he came back, they were kissing to much to notice him…

****

You like her….

__

Yea

****

Ah good, you are admitting it now

__

I'll do it if it makes you go away

****

Oh alright….

Kagome saw him close up the book store, she ran up behind him and called hi…but he didn't seem to notice, he was to caught up in his thoughts to notice the short black haired girl, walking very closely behind him, that is until she poked him in the sides, making him jump 2 feet in the air.

Would have been a very good idea, exept he was quick, so in a second she found herself up-si-down in his arms and she tickled her.

"AACK! INUYASHA STOP IT! HAHAH! IT WAS JUST-HAH- A J-JOKE"

He Flipped her right side up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, as he put his arms around hers. Her Hands where cold when they wrapped around his neck. He could feel himself heat up inside, even by this light touch.

She hadn't noticed the odd position that they were in, she was still laughing, tears streaming down her face. With one last chuckle she buried her head in the crook of InuYasha's Neck and sighed

Its then when she realized exactly WHO she was snuggling up to, and quickly loosened herself from his grasp…and fell into the snow.

InuYasha's Head was too in the clouds to grab her before she fell, but he was a gentleman and helped her up.

Blushing horribly, she mumbled a pathetic apology gave him a silly grin.

InuYasha wondered if maybe she was drunk….it had happened before, and he really didn't mind watching over her… she had awoken in his arms, he would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way she fit in his arms…

Before he could think anymore, She had stolen his had and ran off with it….

He chased after her on the front lawn of the school, throwing fake insults and not really wanting to catch her at all. He really liked her when she wasn't trying to look pretty. She had a pair of simple blue jeans and a Blue sweat shirt, plus InuYasha's hat, which was crammed ver a sloppy ponytail and a face that bore no make up but was still beautiful in his eyes…

He Finally Caught up with Her under one of the Willow trees, He grabbed her Waist and pulled her to him and swinging her around while she laughed even harder, the hat had fallen into the snow and was totally forgotten….

They were finally to tired to keep up with their crazy ways, Kagome was panting heavily, with InuYasha's strong arms still around her tightly, pressing her against him…

She pulled back slightly just to look into his eyes, which were covered by his hair. She brushed the silver bangs away from his eyes.

Her hand lingered on his face for a second, sending shivers down his spine.

Golden eyes stared into chocolate ones, and all time stopped in between them….and all space, for InuYasha closed the gap between them and put his mouth on hers.

The kiss was sweet and perfect, When they broke apart, her eyes remained closed for a second, but when they opened they were dark and filled with tears…

She pulled away from him and walked back quickly to her dorm…

Em: omg I can't believe I finally finished another chapter!!! I have been working on this chapter for a year!!!! Good gravy! Please update!


	24. Awful Affairs

Heylo reviewers, it means so much to me that people actually read this, and I am so sorry I don't update as much as I would like too, I am working on about 12 or so stories at the moment, and I rarely have to time for one because of my hectic band schedule, and I am always in a writers block. So I hope you enjoy this, its not very good. But its all I got at the moment

InuYasha Walked backed to his dorms in silence.

Even he could argue with himself, because he agreed completely..... he had done something really really stupid

She has a Boyfriend, one she really likes and Cares for, Kouga was the perfect boyfriend type, he was nice to her and treated her well, plus bashed in any guys head who looked at her funny or anything.

He on the other hand, bashed peoples heads in when he got bored, and was never nice to Kagome....

He climbed into bed that night really feeling like shit....

Kagome stumbled into the girls dorm around the same time, also feeling like shit.

Kikyo Looked up from her Slut Weekly, Her Eyes growing wide at Kagome's tear streaked face.

"like! Omigawwwwd!!! What is wrong!"

Kagome defiantly did not was help from Kikyo, left and went across the hall to Sango's room. She opened the door, walked in and plopped on her bed.

Sango looked up from polishing her daggers on the couch, lifting an eyebrow at her friend as she sighed and rolled over, tucked itno a small ball.

"hey.... Kagome....." she asked as she got up and walked to her friend "what's up"

"Why did he do it!" Kagome wailed as she rolled over again, shielding herself from Sango "and why did I go along with it...."

Sango sat down on Rin's bed, she knew her friend, a burst of yells and explanations where coming.... She Watched as Rin Came in and gave her an odd look as she glanced between her and Kagome, But she just shrugged.

"I.... Am a horrible person...." Erupted a moan from the cushions in which her face was smashed into/

"come again?" Said Sango, sitting next to her.

"Why did he do it!.... And why did I go along with it... GRR I am so awful he has been so nice to me.... And then I do this to him..." she exclaimed

"I am still lost" said Rin as she walked over and handed Kagome a towel.

"I had Gone off to blockbuster to get an application, like I said I was gonna do" She began to explain

"And on the way back I ran into InuYasha, and we talked and goofed off on the way back... and then we I got to the school I stole his hat!" and she broke down crying again....

Sango gave Rin a confused look "uh Kagome... why is that so bad, we steal Naraku's hat all the time"

"but that's different, we steal it to be mean. When I stole his hat it was too... be funny... or something, who knows... but when he finally caught me.... He... kissed me...."

Sango and Rin where defiantly not expecting this, InuYasha was not the kissing type, he was normally mean and snappy, not one to show affection or anything...

"What did you do! Did you slap him or tell him off or what" asked Rin, very interested.

"I well.... Ummm....."

Rin and Sango looked at each other again.

"Don't tell me you kissed him back!"

",,,,,,"

"oh My God you did!!"

"now I didn't say that I said th-"

"You didn't say anything, you had an embarrassed silence" Exclaimed Rin Excitedly, suddenly her face fell "oh my god.... Your having an affair!"

"what!" exclaimed Kagome sitting up "I am not having an affa-"

"Running off and kissing strange men you meet on the street" added Sango "sounds like an affair to me"

"Strange men! Good gravy its InuYasha, I have known him for a while and I-"

"oh for a while!" said Rin, raising her eyebrows "so this has been going on for a while.... Tisk tisk tisk"

"Wait no! it was a spur the moment action I didn't mean anything!"

"what's all the shouting?" Asked Yuna as she walked in and plopped on the bed," are we gossip sharing and not including me??"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Rin.

"KAGOME IS HAVING AN AFFAIR!"

"What! Really!" said Yuki excitedly as she walked in and joined her sister.

"no I am not!"

But Kagome's voice was lost in the crowd, Yuki and Yuna where now telling the whole dorm, Sango was telling Hojo, who had come up to empty the trashcans, and Rin was yacking away on her cellphone (probably to Sesshomaru). Word was defiantly flying fast.

Sesshomaru hung up his phone, and ran his fingers through his hair. Got up and walked across the hall and barged through the door.

Miroku was at his computer, but had shut off the monitor very quickly as Sesshomaru cam in. InuYasha was asleep on his bed, still dressed for work. He walked over and pushed him off the bed, which woke InuYasha up with a start.

"What the fuck was that for!!!" he exclaimed as he stood up, ready to fight his brother

Sesshomaru glared at his brother with disgust "Rin told me everything that Kagome told her. How could you do that, are you really stupid enough to try to take a full demons girl, do you really think you could win???"

InuYasha felt stupid enough by his actions, he didn't need this.... His mind was flying a mile a minute, he watched, like through a television, as Miroku was informed of his stupidity. A punch in the arm brought him back to reality

"Never speak of it again"

The same pact was made in the girl's dorms. For Kouga must never.

That morning at breakfast, the air was tense, Kagome and InuYasha sat across each other.

sorry that was pretty bad, but I really wanted to finish that tonight I'll try to update as soon as possible but I am not making any promises


	25. Its more of a scandle

Heylo reviewers, it means so much to me that people actually read this, and I am so sorry I don't update as much as I would like too, I am working on about 12 or so stories at the moment, and I rarely have to time for one because of my hectic band schedule, and I am always in a writers block. So I hope you enjoy this, its not very good. But its all I got at the moment

InuYasha Walked backed to his dorms in silence.

Even he could argue with himself, because he agreed completely….. he had done something really really stupid

She has a Boyfriend, one she really likes and Cares for, Kouga was the perfect boyfriend type, he was nice to her and treated her well, plus bashed in any guy's head who looked at her funny or anything.

He on the other hand, bashed people's heads in when he got bored, and was never nice to Kagome….

He climbed into bed that night really feeling like shit….

Kagome stumbled into the girls dorm around the same time, also feeling like shit.

Kikyo Looked up from her Slut Weekly, Her Eyes growing wide at Kagome's tear streaked face.

"Like! Omigawwwwd!!! What is wrong!"

Kagome defiantly did not was help from Kikyo, left and went across the hall to Sango's room. She opened the door, walked in and plopped on her bed.

Sango looked up from polishing her daggers on the couch, lifting an eyebrow at her friend as she sighed and rolled over, tucked into a small ball.

"Hey…. Kagome….." she asked as she got up and walked to her friend "what's up"

"Why did he do it!" Kagome wailed as she rolled over again, shielding herself from Sango "and why did I go along with it…."

Sango sat down on Rin's bed, she knew her friend, a burst of yells and explanations where coming…. She Watched as Rin Came in and gave her an odd look as she glanced between her and Kagome, But she just shrugged.

"I…. Am a horrible person…." Erupted a moan from the cushions in which her face was smashed into/

"come again?" Said Sango, sitting next to her.

"Why did he do it!…. And why did I go along with it… GRR I am so awful he has been so nice to me…. And then I do this to him…" she exclaimed

" I am still lost" said Rin as she walked over and handed Kagome a towel.

"I had Gone off to blockbuster to get an application, like I said I was gonna do" She began to explain

"And on the way back I ran into InuYasha, and we talked and goofed off on the way back… and then we I got to the school I stole his hat!" and she broke down crying again….

Sango gave Rin a confused look "uh Kagome… why is that so bad, we steal Naraku's hat all the time"

"but that's different, we steal it to be mean. When I stole his hat it was too… be funny… or something, who knows… but when he finally caught me…. He… kissed me…."

Sango and Rin where defiantly not expecting this, InuYasha was not the kissing type, he was normally mean and snappy, not one to show affection or anything…

"What did you do! Did you slap him or tell him off or what" asked Rin, very interested.

"I well…. Ummm….."

Rin and Sango looked at each other again.

"Don't tell me you kissed him back!"

",,,,,,"

"oh My God you did!!"

"now I didn't say that I said th-"

"You didn't say anything, you had an embarrassed silence" Exclaimed Rin Excitedly, suddenly her face fell " oh my god…. Your having an affair!"

"what!" exclaimed Kagome sitting up "I am not having an affa-"

"Running off and kissing strange men you meet on the street" added Sango "sounds like an affair to me"

"Strange men! Good gravy its InuYasha, I have known him for a while and I-"

"oh for a while!" said Rin, raising her eyebrows "so this has been going on for a while…. Tisk tisk tisk"

"Wait no! it was a spur the moment action I didn't mean anything!"

"What's all the shouting?" Asked Yuna as she walked in and plopped on the bed," are we gossip sharing and not including me??"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Rin.

"KAGOME IS HAVING AN AFFAIR!"

"What! Really!" said Yuki excitedly as she walked in and joined her sister.

"well its not technically an affair as you are not married.. Correct?" Kagome glared at her " good, so its more of a scandal… but wow what a tease!"

"no I am not!"

But Kagome's voice was lost in the crowd, Yuki and Yuna where now telling the whole dorm, Sango was telling Hojo, who had come up to empty the trashcans, and Rin was yacking away on her cell-phone (probably to Sesshomaru). Word was defiantly flying fast.

Sesshomaru hung up his phone, and ran his fingers through his hair. Got up and walked across the hall and barged through the door.

Miroku was at his computer, but had shut off the monitor very quickly as Sesshomaru cam in. InuYasha was asleep on his bed, still dressed for work. He walked over and pushed him off the bed, which woke InuYasha up with a start.

"What the fuck was that for!!!" he exclaimed as he stood up, ready to fight his brother

Sesshomaru glared at his brother with disgust "Rin told me everything that Kagome told her. How could you do that, are you really stupid enough to try to take a full demons girl, do you really think you could win???"

InuYasha felt stupid enough by his actions, he didn't need this…. His mind was flying a mile a minute, he watched, like through a television, as Miroku was informed of his stupidity. A punch in the arm brought him back to reality

Miroku's eyes grew wide with excitement! "oh my goodness Inu! You are the other woman!!"

They all stared at Miroku…

"ok well not the other _Woman_, but like the other man! You are Having an affair with a taken gal!"

"Well its not technically an affair as she is not married, its more of a scandal" added Sesshomaru

"Whatever"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his night shirt again and hoisted him of the ground. "you are in deep shit, in he finds out what you did, it could be the last thing you did"

He dropped him quickly

"Never speak of it again"

The same pact was made in the girl's dorms. For Kouga must never know.

That morning at breakfast, the air was tense, Kagome and InuYasha sat across each other. Everyone was aware of everyone else knowing, Kagome and Inuyasha pretended the other wasn't there and the tension the air was think with nerves.

Kouga Walked in and the little chatter that was at their table stopped, he didn't notice. He did notice though, that his usual seat next to Kagome was taken by Rin, and that would never do.

"hey Rin, could I swap you seats, I wanna sit with Kagome, you could sit next to Miroku" he said jerking his hand to the only available seat between Sango and Miroku.

She frowned

"But I want to sit by Sesshomaru"

"Well then how about you all slide down and just fill in the empty spot and I-"

"oh no I am not sitting by Miroku"

"I could sit there and that would leave a spot for Kouga"

"But he is still not by Kagome

" Well how about I shift to that seat?"

"That will work move Naraku, but wait that splits up Sesshomaru and Rin up again!"

"How do we normally sit? It usually works out!"

"Okay I got it" exclaimed Kouga "Inuyasha switch with Sango and I sit on Kagome's left"

They moved and found themselves in the worst possible formation, Kagome was between Kouga and Inuyasha

Uh oh! Can they keep the secret! During breakfast! Find out next time on…

**SCHOOL OF THE GIFTED!!!**

review


	26. Morning troubles

Hey Folks, Sorry for the long wait on the update as usual, hopefully all will like this!

The Tension that swept over the table was so think that morning; you couldn't cut it with a knife unless it was embedded with diamonds. Thankfully Kouga didn't wake up until about 9:30.

Kagome looked at her watch; it was 9:25. Glaring at everybody, with looks of worry, they all took the hint and acted as normal as possible. As Miroku was being clobbered over the head, and Rin was attached by the lip to her boyfriend, and Naraku was blowing bubbles in his count chocula, and Kikyo was selling her self out; Kagome Felt something.

Kouga sat eating his Pancakes, just beginning to wake up, completely unaware that Inuyasha was trying to hold his girlfriend's hand.

InuYasha's Mind screamed at him at how wrong this was as he traced his fingers along Kagome's palm and feeling her responses. He knew perfectly well that an overprotective demon sat two seats down from him and that he was already gonna get clobbered for kissing Kagome the night before, and then getting caught stroking her hand would be the death of him.

Kagome Sat stuck in a tight place, she loved the feeling of Inuyasha's deadly claws being so gentle on her skin, but she feared getting caught be Kouga, who was almost completely awake by that time.

In the same Moment that Kagome couldn't resist anymore and slipped her and into InuYasha's and gave it a warm and reassuring squeeze, Kouga have a loud and Surprising yell.

"ACHOO!"

All the girls screamed in fright (Rin even fell out of her chair for a second, until of course seshy helped her back up) Naraku, coughed up the orange juice he had been drinking, and Miroku stopped mid grope. And all Eyes Were on the three that where not effected.

Now Kouga was not stupid, especially when demon instincts sensed nervous and anticipation, which is not the common reaction to a sneeze from a person who had been fighting off a cold for the past couple days. The quite faces all flickering from him to Kagome…. And… to Inuyasha. Something was Defiantly up.

"okay, what is it, something has happened or you would all be normal an-"

"oh Kouga I'm so Sorry" Kagome wailed cutting him off as she flung her arms around his shoulders and burying her head in his chest. Of course however when one is holding one boys hand, but leaps into the arms of another, the boy still attached at the hand gets dragged into the embrace as well, royally pissing of the boy in the embrace.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND"

Inuyasha dropped her hand instantly.

Kouga turned to Kagome "what's up… is there something between you guys?"

Kagome could feel the anger beginning up inside of him. "Yes, and its COMPLETELY my Fault and-"

"No sorry man but its totally my fault I-"

"Shut up Inu! I'm sorry, for the past couple weeks I just found myself not being happy with you, and not like I hate you, but not like how we used to be, like…. Oh God I don't know what to say! Well last night I ran into Inuyasha and well…"

"Kouga, truly sorry, but I overstepped my boundaries and kissed her, and I totally regret it now and I-"

"What…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha shut up and looked at her as tears filled her eyes. Quickly she got up, her chair screeching on the floor and walked quickly across the room and out the doors.

It was quite for a min, until Kouga turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you regret it"

"What? Oh… uh oh yea, like I should not have kissed YOUR girlfriend I mean I-"

"Do you regret it?"

"I, I said I did! She is your girlfriend, I can't touch her I-"

"Do you regret it?"

"NO! I DON'T, ITS TAKING ALL OF MY WILL POWER TO STOP MYSELF FROM RUNNING OUT THOSE DOORS, CHASING HER DOWN, AND KISSING AWAY THOSE TEARS THAT FILLED HER EYES ON MY ACCOUNT!"

"Then what the Hell are you doing sitting here, go get her!"

It would be a bit safe to say Inuyasha had not been expecting this, But after a nod of encouragement from Kouga.

"Well… okay!"

And he Ran out of the Room.

OMG I haddent updated in like forever! And I am so sorry bout that too, only about 5 or so more chapters to go and then I am done! Woo, but if I don't get reviews then I may not finish, I am totally doing this for my reviewers, this story is not really on my priority anymore, but I would like to finish it. Plus I am doing a lot of rewrites, which explains what happened to felix and ringo and all those oddities (I was odd freshman year… holy cow I have been working on this story for like 2-3 years now… wow)

Review you know you wanna!


	27. Kissing away tears

Howdy, many many thanks for all the reviews, it made my day! I'm at home right now, I stayed home from school cause of a head ache, but its like 1 now and I feel fine, so there is no point in me going back to school. I had been planning this chapter for some time now so I hope you like it!

oOo

Kagome shivered as the cold January weather hit her face as she ran out of the dinner hall. She quickly began buttoning up her coat as she walked quickly across the snowy grounds towards her dorm.

A thousand thoughts where shooting through her mind as she ran among snowy bushes. Why had she held Inuyasha hand? Why had Inuyasha wanted to hold her hand? Was Inuyasha going to get murdered now? How could she have let herself get into a situation like this in the first place?

Finally she reached the doors to the girls dorm. A few girls that where running late to breakfast, eyed Kagome curiously as she brushed snow and tears off her coat. Before Kagome go the chance to take off her boots however, a hand gently touched her shoulder. Spinning around she saw a nervous Inuyasha.

"You aren't dead' She sad Happily, wiping her eyes.

"Crazy isn't it, Kouga told me to go after you… so… yea I did to you know… er… well I already stole his girlfriend, so, I should do what he wants" Inuyasha mumbled, looking down at his snowy boots.

"Oh" Mumbled Kagome, not to sure what to say "very considerate"

Inuyasha didn't say anything

" Oh… Well then… you did what you where told, you found me… so… good day then"

She quickly brushed by him, tears forming once again. How stupid she had been to think that when he had run over to her, it had been for telling her his undying love. When actually it was just to save his hide from being clobbered by Kouga. As she headed for the exit from her beloved school, she stopped for a second, and glanced at the willow tree she accidentally snogged him under. The tree that messed up a good relationship… No two good relationships. She and Kouga where over, a few weeks ago she would have been very upset, but at the moment she didn't care at all. And Inuyasha, well their friendship would never be the same, there would always be that little voice saying "you snogged him!" every time she tried to have and intelligent conversation with him. Kagome snorted.

We Never where friends, for the past 4 or 5 months the only thing we did is fight. Intelligent conversations yea right.

Kagome laughed out loud, but felt sick on the inside.

oOo

Inuyasha sat in the snow outside the girl's dorms. Receiving many odd glances from girls that where coming back from breakfast.

Why did you do that 

_You think I wanted to do that!_

**Then why did you.**

She doesn't want to see me, I just messed up the perfect relationship between her and that damn wolf! She hates my guts!

Then tell me, why did she hold your hand at breakfast 

…

**You have two options… stay here and she may hate your guts, go to her, she may hate you guts, or love your guts**.

Inuyasha thought about this for a second, then, slowly got up, and traced Kagome's boot tracks out of Shikon academy.

oOo

By the time that the tracks met with the real thing, Kagome was sitting on a bench on the beach, watching as the waves collided with the mix of sand and snow along the beach. She sat Indian style, her hands in her lap, covered with mittens.

"It's always an odd sight" she said to him as he walked up beside her. "I never thing off beaches and snow being together"

" May I sit next to you?"

"We have shared spit, why not a bench" Kagome snapped with out thinking.

Naturally Inuyasha pauses for a sec before he sat down.

"I really am sorry that I have caused you so much trouble," He said as she continued to stare out to sea "I really messed things up for you and Kouga and-"

"It was already messed up, He liked me much more than I liked him. I only dated him because everyone thought it was a good idea." She said shrugging. "It was so awkward at times really, like when he would want to kiss me in public sand all that stuff. I never enjoyed it, I was considering breaking up with him anyway"

"After you stormed out, and he found out what had happened, he seemed very calm about it, quite understanding about the whole thing really"

"Yes, he sent you out to make sure I hadn't run away or anything"

"Well" Mumbled Inuyasha, terrified of what he was about to say " he sent me out after you, not just to see if you where okay… but so I could tell you… I'm not sorry"

Kagome looked up at him confused

"I'm not sorry I kissed you last night… I knew it was wrong… I know it is wrong you had a boyfriend… but I enjoyed it more that anything in my entire life" He said quickly as he held up his shaking hand "see… Look how nervous and exited I am to tell you this… it freaks me out but I love it!"

For the third time that morning Kagome cried, but for an entirely different reason. And in about half a second she found herself sitting in Inuyasha lap, snogging him and truly enjoying it.

oOo

Wow really hope you enjoyed it! Only a couple chapters to go! Woo! Then I am considering going back to the older chapters and giving them a slight facelift… review! Pleeeaaaasssee! IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I THINK YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY SO I DO NOT UPDATE!


End file.
